


Home, Friends and Lovers?

by secretwriter_16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Hidden Relationship, Incest, Mommy Kink, Secrets Revealed, previous relationship abuse, unknowing incest then knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwriter_16/pseuds/secretwriter_16
Summary: What if instead of sleeping with Whale, Mary Margret finds comfort in another? What consequences will this change have when the curse is broken? **Warnings!: Incest, Unknowingly then knowing, mentions of past abusive relationships.**More will be added if needed
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Healing a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a White Swan story, don't read if that bothers you. This will follow cannon to a certain point with various changes.  
> Thanks for coming this far :)  
> Please review and comment thoughts on this :)

“Can I buy you a drink?” Dr. Whale asks, taking a shot in the dark that tears flowing down Mary Margrets face may be his way in. Mary Margret looks apprehensive and Dr. Whale takes note of the other brunette that just walked in from the back in case Mary Margret makes a quick exit again. She may have left their date early but he hadn’t gone home alone.

“You can buy me two.” Mary Margret shoots a small smile at Dr. Whale. She knows she has to get over David. Dr. Whale might not have been the best choice but she needed to feel something aside from the heartbreak right now. Dr. Whale for his part looks surprised and shoots her a smug smile while he orders their drinks. 

The two are just finishing up their first drinks when Emma walks into the diner. She immediately spots her friend which just causes Emma to frown. She knows Mary Margret was supposed to be meeting David and can only assume that if she is here that David apparently did something wrong. She was wanting to get a drink after catching Graham leaving Regina’s. She wasn’t so much hurt that they are sleeping together as much as she is that he lied to her. He lied right to her face. She knew, of course, but she did not think that was what he was hiding. 

“Hey Mary Margret.” Emma takes note of the doctor sitting next to her friend and inclines her head toward him in a greeting. The doctor returns the gesture and starts to fidget. It's then that Emma spots the empty glasses and the full ones sitting in front of the couple. 

“Oh hell no” Emma thinks as she realizes exactly what Whale’s plan is.

“Hey Emma. I thought you were working tonight?” Mary Margret’s full attention is on her and all Emma can think about is wanting to punch the doctor for what he was planning. Dr. Whale immediately notices the blonde's deadly gaze on him while he squirms in his seat and turns to his new drink. “Em?” It’s Mary Margrets hand on her arm that brings her eyes to her roommate. Mary Margret is looking at her with concern in her eyes that makes Emma want to squirm. “How does she do that?” Emma thinks.

“Change of plans. I ran into Graham. He is running patrol tonight.” Mary Margret looked satisfied with that for the moment and turned her attention back to Dr. Whale who had managed to finish his second drink under Emma’s steady gaze. “What are you two up to? I thought you had plans?” Emma looks pointedly at Mary Margret. Mary Margret shifted in her seat, uncomfortable under Emma’s gaze as well. 

“My plans also took a detour and so now we are enjoying a drink.” Mary Margret for her part couldn’t decide if she wanted Emma to leave so she could go through with her plan or if she wanted to use Emma as an excuse to just go home. It appeared though that Emma knew exactly what her original plan was by her next comment.   
“We have alcohol at home. Why don’t we go drink there? Wouldn’t want to risk any influenced actions.” Emma shot her a look that clearly said “I will leave if you tell me to but only then.” Mary Margret briefly wondered how they had managed to know each other so well, so quickly but the thought vanished when she noticed Whale getting up.

“Emma is right. I should head home. I have an early shift.” Dr. Whale tossed some money on the counter to cover the drinks and began putting his coat on. “Goodnight ladies. We can finish this another time?” He asked Mary Margret. She gave a quick nod and small smile. The minute he was out the door, she turned to Emma who stood glaring daggers at the door. 

“What was I thinking?” Mary Margret looked mortified but Emma looked at her with cautious eyes. 

“That sex can fix a broken heart?” Emma said without a thought to their surroundings.

“Emma!” Mary Margret looked around quickly and pushed them towards the door, grabbing Emma’s arm. Once they were making their way to the loft, she began to chuckle quietly. Neither said a thing about the arm she still had entangled with Emma’s. 

“Hey, I get it.” Her friend offered. “Wanna talk about it?” Mary Margret tightened her grip on Emma’s arm then dropped it. 

“You want to talk about what happened with Graham?” She shot back. Emma dropped her gaze to the sidewalk in front of them. She could never understand how her roommate could read her so well, even through her walls.

The pair were silent the rest of the way home. Home. That word was still so foreign to Emma. She never really considered any place home before. This was new to her. She glanced over to her friend. Friend. That was also a new thing. She couldn’t place what was so inviting about either of those two things but somehow, someway, they made her feel safe. All while making her want to run back to Boston. 

As soon as they entered the loft, Emma went to her stash of borbon. Mary Margret sat on the couch and waited for Emma to return with the alcohol. Emma sat the bottle down and turned to go grab glasses from the kitchen. Mary Margret just opened the bottle and took a large drink.

“I guess that's how we are doing it tonight” Emma said as she sat down and reached her hand out for the bottle. She took a shot of the alcohol and returned the bottle to the table.

“Men suck.” Mary Margret leaned up and grabbed the bottle but didn’t take a drink. 

“Agreed. It’s times like these that I remember why I started dating women.” Mary Margret’s head turned so fast that Emma was sure she would have whiplash. Emma just smirked over at her roommate who seemed unable to put her thoughts into coherent words. Mary Margret looked like a fish out of water gasping for air. She gave up her thoughts and just took another drink. 

Emma chuckled next to her and took the bottle, also taking a drink. Emma sat back on the couch arm looking over at her friend's flushed face. “She looks cute when she gets flustered. Woah. What?”

“David is an ass.” Mary Margret sidestepped the conversation. Too many questions and thoughts in her head that she knew if she voiced her allusive roommate would likely disappear for the night to avoid. Emma chuckled but didn’t say anything. 

“He is going back to her and I want to be okay with that but..” The brunette sighed. “I just wish it didn’t turn out exactly how I expected. I knew it would hurt me in the end.” She reached over and grabbed the bottle from Emma before taking a few large drinks.

“Graham is sleeping with Regina.” Emma stated, keeping her voice level as she reached back for the bottle also taking a few generous sips of the amber liquid. 

“Oh Emma..” That was all it took for Mary Margret to stop thinking about her own lack of a love life. She placed her hand on Emma’s leg.

“How motherly for her to forget her own mess to deal with mine.” Emma couldn’t help but think then chuckle when she thought of Henry. Mary Margret just shot her a confused look at her chuckle. Mary Margret didn’t think this was a laughing matter but she supposed that is probably how Emma dealt with the disappointment. 

“I was just thinking how happy Henry would be to see you go all mother-like on me the moment I mention my crap discovery.” Mary Margret smiled over at her friend but was still confused as she wasn’t sure what was so funny about her acting like a mother. “He never told you his theory?”

“About his story book?” Emma nodded. “Not in detail. Just that we are all in it and trapped here.”

“Well, he thinks that you are Snow White.” Mary Margret just smiled and chuckled slightly. 

“Next you are going to tell me that Leroy is a dwarf named Happy.” Emma just laughed and shook her head. Taking another drink, she sighed and looked back at her roommate who had made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch. 

“Not really sure on that one but he does have a point. You could easily be a disney princess.” Emma stopped at the snort coming out of her friend.

“What are you talking about? I think the alcohol is getting to you.” Emma just looked at her friend like she was crazy. Did she not see how great she is?

“You could. You are extremely giving. You gave me a place to stay and bailed me out without really knowing me.” Mary Margret opened her mouth to say something but Emma just held her hand up. “You are flawlessly beautiful. Oh and lets not forget your birdhouse collection and the dozens of occupants that just seem to flock to you.” Emma looked her friend in the eye as Mary Margret seemed to process what she said. 

“Birds are better than people.” Was the simple reply that came. Then the million dollar question, “Who are you in the book then?” Emma chuckled out her reply.

“Your daughter.” 

“You’d think I’d remember something like that.” Mary Margret joined in the quiet laughter. “You do kind of have my chin.” Emma smiled and sat the bottle down on the table before leaning back.

“It gets better. David is Prince Charming.” Emma wished almost immediately that she could take it back the minute the smile left her friends face. “He is obviously wrong because, as you said so eloquently, David is an ass.” And the smile was back, though it didn’t reach her eyes.

The two settled into a comfortable silence. Both thinking about Henry’s ideas and the naivety that they held. Emma leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“Does it work?” Emma lifted her head to look at her roommate after hearing the whispered question. Almost as if she feared having it answered. 

“Does what work?” Mary Margret was looking anywhere but at Emma. That should have been her first hint at what was about to come out of her mouth.

“Sex. Does it fix it?” Emma sucked in a breath at the vulnerability she could hear in Mary Margret’s voice. She shifted on the couch to sit up. 

“Not completely. It doesn’t fix the long term pain but it makes it bearable for a while.” Emma watched her roommate as she seemed to digest the answer. Emma was about to explain that Whale was certainly not the best option when Mary Margret looked up at her with a serious expression on her face. 

“Can you help me?” Emma was shocked. Not sure if she heard her roommate correctly. She apparently hesitated for a moment too long. Mary Margret quickly stood up and started to make her way to her room. 

“Oh God. I am so sorry. Please just forget I said anything. God, how could I be so stupid?” Emma sprang into action at that.

“Hey! No! I am sorry. I was just not prepared for that.” She grabbed Mary Margret’s hand and turned her around to face her. The slightly shorter woman had tears in her eyes and the sight alone almost broke Emma. Mary Margret wouldn’t look at Emma’s face. Emma brought her other hand up and gently pulled Mary Margret’s chin up.

Emma swept a stray tear away and made sure her roommate was looking her directly in the eye before she spoke again.

“I would love to help you, in any way I can. However, I don’t want you to think that sex is the only way to get over David.” Mary Margret nodded her head and gave Emma a small sad smile. 

“I’m just going to head to bed. You are right. I am sorry.” She pulled away from Emma and turned to head to her makeshift bedroom.

Emma watched her go for a moment before she turned and made her way back to the living area. She grabbed the bottle off the coffee table and was just about to take a drink when she felt a small hand on her arm. She turned to her roommate. 

Before she could say anything, Mary Margret reached up and placed a quick kiss to her lips. Emma barely had time to register what happened before Mary Margret was gone and in her room for the night. 

Emma reached up and touched her lips gently before she smiled. She shook her head gently and made her way to the kitchen to put the almost empty bottle in the cabinet. 

She made her way over to the curtains that separated her roommates room from the rest of the loft. She pulled the one back slightly. Mary Margret lifted her head at the movement of the sheer fabric and whatever boldness she had a moment ago was gone. She was back to the timid school teacher Emma had grown to care for. 

“Goodnight Mary Margret. Sleep well” With a small smile, Emma turned and made her way up to her room. Both women laid in bed with smiles gracing their features before sleep over took them.


	2. Just a Kiss- Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and meaning behind kisses are in question. Mary Margaret finds out she isn't the only one who has kissed Emma recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own the characters.
> 
> Please read and review :)

The following morning neither woman mentioned the night before. They went about their morning routine as usual. The only noticeable difference was the way they stood closer to each other while they made their respective coffee and the way they seemed to both find reasons to touch the other. Emma fixing Mary Margaret's bangs while casually discussing dinner. Mary Margaret fixing Emma’s jacket collar on her way out the door to head to the station. 

Emma had a smile on her face as she made her way to the station. All was well until she walked in and saw Graham's jacket hanging in his office. She walked to her desk to check the station phone’s messages. Graham was unlocking the cell to a seemingly hung over Leroy. 

“Try not to get into another fight tonight Leroy. Maybe just avoid the bar. Your liver will thank you.” Leroy just grumbled and made his way out of the station. As he was walking out, Emma tossed a “See you tonight” comment his way which made the shorter man grumble that much more. 

Graham chuckled and caught Emma’s eye which immediately sobered her up. She stood up straighter and watched carefully as Graham made his way closer to her. 

“Emma, about last ni-” Emma didn’t give him a chance.

“I’m going on patrol.” She was out the station door before he could respond. 

******************************  
Mary Margaret wasn’t having much better of a morning. She had decided to go for a walk in the park before starting her lesson planning, as she did every Saturday. She had just settled down on the bench next to the duck pond when she saw him jogging her way. She couldn’t deny the attraction to David. She could tell before in his jeans and t-shirts that he had a nice body. However, as he was jogging toward her with shorts and a white muscle shirt on, there was much more to appreciate. 

He saw her and slowed his pace down until he stopped and stood near the bench she was seated on. She didn’t say anything just looked up at him as if she just noticed him.

“Hey” He said slowly, unsure of himself. She gave a small smile at that. At least he felt as awkward as she did.

“Hi David.” He rubbed the back of his neck and was about to say something else when something behind her caught his eye. She was just about to turn around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey Mary Margaret.” She looked up at Dr. Whale. He was dressed in his work attire, likely on his way there. 

“Good Morning Jonas.” She said casually. David seemed floored by the casual nature of their conversation. 

“Jonas?” He questioned tightly. Mary Margaret looked at him confused. Jonas Whale was not a stupid man. He knew the question David was really asking. What was the nature of his relationship to Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard? Dr. Whale was not a stupid man but he was most certainly arrogant. 

“Yes, Mr. Nolan. Jonas is my first name.” He turned his attention to Mary Margaret, pride swelling at the way the other man’s jaw clenched. “How are you this morning?” For her part, Mary Margaret knew there was something not being said between the two men but innocently enough, she wasn’t sure what.

“I am well, thank you.” She smiled up at Dr. Whale. “I thought you worked the early shift this morning?” David felt as though he had gotten punched in the gut. He thought Mary Margaret was single by the way she acted around him but maybe he was wrong. 

“I did. I am on my way there now.” He chuckled as he looked over at David who had a tight grip on the bench Mary Margaret was seated on. “I apparently didn’t get enough sleep last night and am running a bit late.” David turned his attention to the pond in front of them, trying to get images of what or who kept Whale up late. 

“I am sorry! You should get going. No need for you to be any later.” Mary Margaret stood up from the bench. “I should be getting home to start my lesson planning anyway.” She shot a look at David and noticed that the man looked to be in pain. “David, are you alright?” Whale lightly chuckled next to her.

“I am fine.” The man in question answered tightly. 

“Mary Margaret, I’ll call you so we can continue where we left off last night.” Mary Margaret did not understand why he phrased it that way but she simply nodded. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He bid farewell to the two, taking pride in the way Mr. Nolan was glaring at him, then headed off towards the hospital. 

The undertones and the apparent pain on David’s face clicked when Jonas kissed her cheek. A part of her wanted to clarify to David that there was nothing going on but as she and Emma expressed the previous night- he is an ass.

“It doesn’t take you long does it?” David couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. Mary Margaret turned on him quickly.

“Excuse me?” She asked harshly.

“You and Whale - or should I say Jonas” He spat out. She had seemed different from the girls he now remembered from this town. Maybe he was just attracted to the innocent school teacher she portrayed herself to be. 

“Jonas and I are nothing that is your concern.” She said quickly. A fire she didn’t know she had, had been lit. What right did he think he had? He was the one who chose someone else. “Now, I really need to be going. Good bye David.” 

He watched her walk off. He felt as though he had done so before but she didn’t turn around to watch him and that just felt wrong.

**************************

The day only got worse for Emma. Graham had been obviously drinking and kissed her out of nowhere. It felt incredibly wrong and Emma found herself comparing her two surprise kisses without meaning to. She did however realize she much preferred Mary Margaret’s soft lips compared to Grahams. 

When she got home, she took a hot shower noticing her roommate must have been already in bed. She went up to bed herself but couldn’t seem to sleep. She stared at the ceiling above her and couldn’t help but let her thoughts stray to her bubbly roommate asleep downstairs. Emma couldn’t help but feel like she needed a connection with Mary Margaret. As if they were meant to be close. Henry and his book immediately popped into Emma’s head though she quickly dismissed the thought. 

Emma was not naive. She was attracted to the slightly older woman. She pushed it down from the moment she decided to stay for Henry. She didn’t do relationships. They were too complicated, too intimate for her. She couldn’t exactly have a one night stand with her roommate and then act as though it never happened. Emma Swan was the queen of one night stands, however, Emma could tell Mary Margaret was not one for casual sex. It was with that thought that she drifted off to sleep.

****************************

Emma came down the stairs the next morning to the sight of flowers on the table. With a sigh, she picked them up.

“Really?” She dropped the flowers into the garbage bin right as Mary Margaret caught sight of her.

“Oh! Hey.” Mary Margaret barely had time to acknowledge her roommate before seeing Emma throw the flowers into the bin. “What’re you doing?”

“If Graham thinks flowers will work on me..” Emma noticed as she turned toward her roommate that Mary Margaret was not looking at the flowers she tossed nor her face but rather… lower. Mary Margaret caught herself quickly but couldn’t help but blush at the sight of her roommates floral bra peeking through her see-through tank top. 

Mary Margaret looked away as soon as she realized herself and sighed looking at the flowers. Emma went to grab a sweater to cover herself to make her roommate more comfortable. No matter how cute that blush is. Emma thought. 

“Those were mine.” Mary Margaret said as she made her way to the living area to sit her school supplies down. That caught Emma’s attention. She frowned. 

“Oh. From David?” Who was sending her flowers? Did Mary Margaret like flowers?

“No” came the scoffed reply. “Um. Dr. Whale.” Mary Margaret finished shyly. 

“Why would Dr. Whale be sending you…” Emma stopped and looked at her roommate. She thought she was in bed last night but she supposed she may have been.. Out. Emma didn’t really want to think about it. Mary Margaret seemed to see where Emma’s mind was going.

“Oh no!” Funny how she didn’t feel the need to correct David but with Emma she wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings. “I just went to bed early last night. He sent them to see if we could continue what we had started the other night.” Emma just nodded and began to busy herself around the kitchen. 

“Maybe it would be a good thing, to help you get over David.” Mary Margaret just looked at the blonde’s back in disbelief. Wasn’t she the one who told her not to do that? “Y’know now that you’ve had time to process.”

“Didn’t you tell me that wasn’t something I should do?” Emma stilled at the fridge. Mary Margaret tried not to be hurt but she couldn’t help it. Was this Emma’s way of saying she didn’t want anything with Mary Margaret? Did Emma not find her attractive? Mary Margaret grabbed the flowers out of the trash and placed them in the vase she had sat out earlier. Emma pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and turned towards her roommate. She didn’t miss the frown on the brunette’s face. 

“I’m just saying a one night stand isn’t something to feel guilty about. It’s just a decision that is best made without alcohol involved. Trust me that's as far as I ever go.” Emma made her way back over to the table to fill her glass of orange juice.

“I’ve never had one before…” Mary Margaret turned towards Emma. “and that's because you’re…” The look on Emma’s face made her stop. 

“Because I’m what?” Emma’s voice giving away her hurt by the comment.

“Nevermind.” Mary Margaret turned back to the flowers, wincing at the hurt in her roommate's voice. 

“No tell me” Emma insisted as she walked to stand beside the shorter woman. Mary Margaret sighed as she turned towards her.

“You are just protecting yourself. You are afraid to let anyone in.” Emma huffed and moved away to put the orange juice away.

“Just because I don’t get emotional over sex doesn’t mean anything.” Mary Margaret simply eyed the flowers. She moved around the counter next to Emma and gently touched her arm. 

“I am just saying that maybe if you let down a wall or two, you would see the possibility of finding love.” Emma sat her cup down on the counter before turning back to her roommate.

“I let my walls down around you.” Mary Margaret released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She fully expected Emma to run when she brought up love. She smiled up at the blonde. The brunette slid her hand down Emma’s arm and interlocked their fingers.

“That you do.” Then as if she just realized what Emma said earlier, “Why exactly would Graham be sending you flowers?” Emma froze and started to pull her hand away from Mary Margaret’s. Mary Margaret let her with a sigh. “There’s that wall..” She just starts to turn around when Emma grabs her and pulls her close again. Mary Margaret’s breath catches.

“He kissed me. Last night when I ran into him as I was heading home. It’s not a wall to protect me. It’s to protect you.” The school teacher just looks curiously up at her. Though a part of May Margaret wants to find Graham and slap him, she knows she has no right. After all, it’s not as though she and Emma are anything but roommates. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t kiss him back and in fact I pushed him away then proceeded to scream at him.” Mary Margaret chuckled at that. Looking up into the green eyes of the taller woman, she could see fear but she could also see something akin to love. “It was just a kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less.” 

Mary Margaret felt empowered by what she saw in Emma’s eyes. She stepped closer to Emma. Her hands settled on Emma’s forearms as the blonde's arms draped carefully around her waist. 

“What about our kiss? Was it just a kiss?” Emma didn’t know what had come over the school teacher. It was as if she was a completely different person, just like the night of the kiss in question. 

“Depends on what you want it to be, now that you aren’t half drunk.” Emma responded, attempting to sound unaffected by the other woman and failing miserably as it came out as a breathy whisper. 

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly up at her then slowly rose on her toes. Her lips were just inches away from Emma’s when she replied. 

“Much more.. So much mo-” She was cut off by Emma’s lips catching hers. It was passionate and both pulled back seconds later a little breathless. They were harshly pulled from their moment by Emma’s phone ringing. Emma reluctantly pulled away from Mary Margaret to answer her phone that was on the table. 

Mary Margaret lightly touched her lips as a smile played at them. She watched Emma and watched as the blonde tensed the minute she answered the phone. Emma quickly hung up and turned to Mary Margaret. 

“I’m sorry. I have to go to the station. Graham called in sick and Regina needs something.” Emma rolled her eyes and watched as the school teacher fiddled with the sleeves to her cardigan. 

Emma made her way over and wrapped her arms around the brunette again. Mary Margaret’s arms shyly going to Emma’s shoulders. 

“I will be back tonight though. We will continue this then.” With a quick peck to her roommates lips, Emma ran upstairs to get ready to head to the station. Unprepared for the day that awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Emma? How is she going to handle it? What does this mean for Mary and Emma?


	3. Where Loyalties Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reflects on time spent alone with Mary Margaret.

The next week was a blur for the entire town. Graham’s death was unexpected and everyone was ill prepared. It was as if the entire town had never experienced a death before. Emma sat with Henry at the Granny’s and sighed looking at the paper the young boy held. Regina was ruthless. For someone who was involved with the late sheriff, she was the only one who did not seem affected by his passing. 

Emma knew she needed Gold’s help to beat her but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to entangle herself with him. Emma thought back to the previous night when he had showed up at the loft. He had explained that the town got to decide who would be sheriff and Emma found herself gaining a little hope at that. The night had only gotten better from there. The blonde couldn’t stop the smile that came to her face as she thought about it. 

*****************

“Good night Mr. Gold.” Mary Margaret called out as she closed the door behind the man. She turned back to watch Emma move about the kitchen, cleaning the mess she made with the toaster earlier. “This is good news Emma.” 

Emma looked over her shoulder at her roommate and smiled. She agreed. This was a good thing. Regina wasn’t as powerful as she thought and Emma couldn’t wait to see the look on the mayor’s face when Emma brought that to her attention.

“Don’t worry about that. You can clean it up after you buy a new toaster” Mary Margaret shot Emma a smirk while she moved over to the cabinet above the sink. She pulled a bottle of wine out and two glasses. “Let’s celebrate.”

“There isn’t anything really to celebrate yet.” Despite her words, Emma moved to follow Mary Margaret to sit on the couch. 

“Well consider this a pre-celebration then.” The school teacher poured them both a small glass of wine and handed one to Emma. They clinked glasses and both took a sip while sitting back. Neither thought it strange that instead of sitting on the ends, as they normally would, they sat in the middle with arms brushing. 

“We can make posters! I am sure Henry would love to help.” Mary Margaret was bubbling with excitement. Emma leaned back and put her arm around the other woman then chuckled.

“Oh yes, I am sure Regina would just love that.” Mary frowned and leaned back into Emma’s arm. 

“I guess you are right.” The two settled into a comfortable silence as they sipped their wine. Mary leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder. Emma realized the intimate nature of their position. It was nice but too intimate. Emma tensed and it didn’t escape Mary Margaret’s notice. She lifted her head and looked at the blonde. 

“What is this?” The brunette asked, looking shyly at the blonde, settling her glass down. Everything in Emma told her to brush the question off and make her way to bed but something told her to stay. There was a comfort with the woman sitting next to her even if Emma didn’t understand it. 

“I’m not really sure..” Emma responded truthfully, placing her glass on the table next to her friend’s.

“You don’t do relationships…” Mary trailed off. She wasn’t sure if she could just spend a night with Emma and then go on as normal. She also wasn’t sure why she felt so drawn to this woman. Prior to Emma, Mary Margaret would have never questioned her sexality. Never once looked at another woman as far as she could remember.

“They just don’t work out for me… but I’d be willing to try…” Emma sounded so unlike herself, so unsure but Mary Margaret couldn’t help the smile that lit up her face. She couldn’t help herself from leaning in and kissing Emma. 

The blonde was taken aback but quickly responded. She leaned forward and gently grabbed the back of Mary’s neck, pulling her closer. Mary Margaret found herself gasping as Emma pulled her bottom lip with her teeth. Emma took the opportunity to swipe her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. 

Mary Margaret found her boldness again and pulled back long enough to push Emma back and straddle the other woman’s lap before returning her lips to the blonde’s. Emma grasped Mary Margaret’s waist gently at first but tightened her grip as the kiss grew more passionate. 

Both women pulled away when air became necessary, breathing heavily. Emma couldn’t help but think how sexy Mary looked with her chest heaving slightly, lips swollen from their kissing and on her lap. It was an image she would commit to memory. Mary Margaret’s courage seemed to disappear under Emma’s gaze. She was suddenly unsure of herself and went to remove herself from the blonde’s lap.

Emma wasn’t about to let that happen though. She gripped the other woman’s hips tightly and started kissing down her neck. Mary Margaret wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she settled for running them through Emma’s hair. 

Mary Margaret flushed the minute a moan left her mouth then she felt Emma smirk against her collarbone. Something in her told her that she should take control but Mary was still unsure so just settled for grinding down on her friend's lap. She needed friction, she realized. Feeling the heat pooling in her abdomen. 

Emma groaned at feeling Mary Margaret grind down on her. She pulled back as she found the urge to just take her friend here on the couch. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, I do really want to try and I am not sure that taking you on this couch would be the best first step.” Emma said breathlessly as she leaned back to watch the woman on her lap. Mary Margaret flushed bright pink at Emma’s words. The thought of being taken on the couch in that moment didn’t seem to scare her as much as she thought it would. 

Mary Margaret nodded but made no move to get off Emma’s lap. Emma was in no rush to move her and instead pulled her closer to cuddle into her chest. They sat like that for a while. Neither one saying a word, simply enjoying the comfort of being together. 

A while later they both decided it was time for bed and went about their night time routines. When Emma was getting ready to head up to her bed, she made her way behind Mary Margaret who was getting the coffee pot ready for the morning. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

“I’m gonna head up to bed.” Yet she didn’t pull away. Content in the way that Mary Margaret seemed to lean back into her. The slightly shorter woman eventually turned and gave her a small kiss before pulling back. 

“Goodnight Emma.” Came the whispered reply before Mary Margaret slipped out of Emma’s arms and made her way to her own room. 

**********************

“Maybe good can’t win. Good doesn’t play dirty.” Emma was shaken out of her thoughts by the brokenness of Henry’s voice. Emma turned towards her son.

“I have a new ally.”

********************

Emma had just stepped through the door when she felt arms around her neck. Mary Margaret placed a long kiss to Emma’s lips before pulling back, smiling brightly. 

“You are a hero Emma.” Emma felt like she got punched in the gut. She had just gotten back from Gold’s after confronting him about the fire. 

“Actually, I-” Mary Margaret wasn’t listening though. Instead, she placed another kiss onto the blonde’s lips before she was gone as quickly as she had come. 

“I know you don’t see it that way but look!” Emma watched the school teacher as she flung her arms out gesturing to the posters she had been busy making up. She looked so proud of herself. Emma couldn’t take that from her. 

“They look amazing Mary Margaret.” The smile on the school teachers' face only grew at that. Emma wasn’t sure she could go through with all of this after confirming the fire was a set up. However in that moment, she found herself smiling back at the bubbly brunette as she was shown the mass of posters that lay on their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :) 
> 
> Up next:: Mary Margaret runs into David. The truth comes out about the fire. What will be MM's thoughts on the truth and where does that leave her and Emma?


	4. Confessions and Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mary Margaret open up and things take an interesting turn.

Mary Margaret woke up early the next morning to get a head start on hanging up the posters. She felt like she had a purpose with this and she liked the feeling. It was like she mattered, like she made a difference. Mary Margaret couldn’t place the last time she felt like that. 

She was hanging up the posters on the billboard outside the town hall when she ran into David. She felt proud of herself when she didn’t take the time to see what he was doing or wearing. Her thoughts primary focus on another blonde. 

“David! Hi.” She said in her chipper voice as she went about hanging up the flyers. The two briefly discussed David getting a new job and Mary Margaret couldn’t help but want to go and find her other blonde. It was then she noticed he was hanging up posters for Sidney. 

“My wife is friends with Regina, so..” He trailed off, looking anywhere but Mary Margaret. 

“Oh! Right. How is Kathrine?” The school teacher was looking for any way out of this conversation and at the mention of Kathrine, she took the opportunity. 

“Good. She’s meeting me here later.” David finally looked at her. He couldn’t help but notice that it appeared she didn’t care. He was about to say something else when Mary Margaret threw a “Gotta get more posters.” over her shoulder as she walked away briskly. 

******************

Emma was peeking through the curtain at Henry when suddenly she was being handed note cards. She looked up and smiled at Mary Margaret who was also handing her a bottle of water. Mary Margaret’s cheeks were slightly pink, she assumed from the chilly weather. She found she had butterflies in her stomach for a different reason than the debate. Her roommate gave her a small smile in return.

“I’m not going to win.” Emma said, deciding it was easier to focus on the nervousness from the debate. Mary Margaret scoffed in front of her.

“What are you talking about? Everyone’s talking about what you did in the fire.” Mary Margaret’s cheeks seemed to flush more at that statement. The brunette thinking about the way she had basically attacked the blonde the previous night. Though said blonde was refusing to look up from her hands. 

“No. Henry’s right. I can’t beat Regina. Not the way she fights.” Mary Margaret took notice of the way Emma’s hands were shaking. “Watch and see.” The blonde said before taking a large drink of her water.

“Is this really just about beating Regina?” Mary Margaret assumed the nervousness was about the debate, not realizing her presence was not completely calming to the blonde. Emma looked back out at Henry.

“It’s just…” the blonde trailed off. A light bulb went off for Mary Margaret. 

“Henry.” She said simply. There was no question. “Why do you want to win it for yourself?”

Emma sighed at that. She wasn’t prepared to formulate those thoughts into words. Being sheriff was her reason to stay for Henry. If she didn’t have that, what else would keep her here? She sighed again.

“I just want to show him that good can win. If I don’t.. If I’m not the savior or a hero, what part do I have in his life?” Emma looked up at Mary Margaret to see a bright smile directed at her. 

“There it is.” The brunette wanted to kiss the blonde in that moment but was terrified. They hadn’t discussed in detail what they were nor had they discussed any rules on PDA. Emma seemed to notice this and reached over to grab Mary Margaret’s hand. She squeezed it briefly but didn’t let go. 

It wasn’t until Dr. Hopper had called over to Emma letting her know it was time that they separated. Mary Margaret gave her a quick hug before leaving Emma to go get a seat. 

*********************

Mary Margaret caught Emma’s eye as soon as she walked into Granny’s. She smiled and nodded when Emma looked at her for confirmation at what Regina was saying. She had done it. She had won the election. 

Regina hastily made her exit after handing Emma her badge and warning her about Gold. Mary Margaret immediately took her spot next to Emma after the Mayor left. The two stayed close while everyone celebrated at Granny’s. 

“Em and I are gonna head out, can I pay our tab?” Mary Margaret said coming up to where Ruby was standing at the register. 

“Em, huh?” Ruby said, smirking as she rang it up. 

“Huh?” Mary Margaret said, handing over her card. Ruby just chuckled and clicked her tongue.

“So Mary Margaret really does have a thing for blondes.” That caught the school teacher’s attention. She blushed and shook her head but Ruby just started laughing out right. “We are so going to discuss this later.” The waitress whispered. 

Emma came and placed her hand on the counter beside Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was still staring at her other friend in shock.

“Ruby I need to pay my bill.” Emma said, oblivious to the shock on her roommates face.

“Already taken care of. Mary Margaret paid for it.” Ruby said, smirking at the two. That sobered the school teacher right up. 

“For your win” She said quickly turning towards the blonde. Emma smiled over at her in thanks and the pair made their way out of the diner. Mary Margaret was thankful that Ruby didn’t comment on the hand Emma had on her back. The two walked casually down the road towards the loft. Emma’s hand dropping from the brunette’s back to brush against her hand. 

They walked in silence and Emma felt the worry bubble in her. She had not technically lied to Mary Margaret but she hadn’t told her the truth either. Mary Margaret had seemed happy and okay at the diner but the minute they walked out, she immediately quieted down. 

Mary Margaret’s thoughts still on Ruby’s comment about her type. It wasn’t until she noticed the way Emma was fidgeting with the badge in her hand that the brunette’s thoughts turned to what had transpired between the two roommates.

When they finally made it to the loft, Mary Margaret was watching as Emma unlocked the door. 

“I’m not mad.” Came the answer to the unasked question. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief as she opened the door letting the brunette walk in first. 

“You aren’t?” She took Mary Margaret’s jacket and hung it up next to hers. The brunette shook her head and slowly turned to watch the blonde carefully. 

“I’m hurt but not mad.” Emma opened her mouth to defend her actions but the brunette just shook her head slightly and walked toward the bathroom, needing some time to organize her feelings on the matter. 

Emma wasn’t sure what she expected but it wasn’t this. She was prepared for Mary Margaret to scream at her about keeping things from her and about accepting the praise for it but that never came. She understood why Mary Margaret was hurt. What she didn’t understand was the pain in her chest knowing she was the one who caused it. 

Emma made her way upstairs to get ready for bed. She would need to be at the station early in the morning. Regina would be on her case for a while and Emma refused to give the Mayor a reason to question her ability to do her job. She laid down on her bed but just stared at the ceiling. 

Mary Margaret took her time getting a shower and getting ready for bed. She was expecting Emma to be downstairs when she came out. She sighed when she realized the blonde had retreated upstairs. She supposed she couldn’t judge since she ran to the bathroom to avoid talking. 

Mary Margaret didn’t like confrontation. She wasn’t sure why but it was something she tried to steer clear off at all costs. After David, she didn’t want to readily discuss her feelings either. Yet, that also just felt wrong. 

The school teacher made her way to her room to get settled for the night. She had just gotten done getting her outfit out for tomorrow when she heard Emma creeping down the steps. As much as she didn’t want to discuss it, she also didn’t want there to be any unsaid issues between the two of them. Mary Margaret watched as Emma made her way toward the stove and put on the water kettle.

“Probably making some cocoa before bed.” Mary Margaret thought with a smile. She slowly made her way out from behind the thin curtains separating her room from the downstairs. Emma’s back was to her. She quietly walked until she was standing at the bar. 

“Did you not trust me?” She said in a meek voice that was too Mary Margaret and also sounded wrong to her own ears though she wasn’t sure why. Emma jumped at the sound of her voice and something about sneaking up behind her just felt right. 

“Mary Margaret, I thought you went to bed.” Emma said, turning towards her roommate.

“I figured if you were making hot cocoa that maybe you’d feel up to talking.” Emma wanted to remind her friend that she wasn’t the one who ran away the first time but she refrained. There was something different about the way Mary Margaret was carrying herself in that moment. It reminded Emma a lot of herself. 

“Guarded. She is guarding herself.” Emma realized, sadly. Emma hurt knowing she had caused this bubbly and open woman to feel the need to close herself off. 

“I trust you.” Emma said before moving toward her roommate, lightly grasping her hands. She was pleased that Mary Margaret didn’t pull away. “I didn’t trust myself. A part of me wanted to stay quiet and hope that the fire would give me my position. I needed to stay in Henry’s life and I didn’t care how.” Emma sighed and pulled away to finish making their drinks. 

“But hero’s don’t do that. Good can win. You reminded me of that before the debate.” Emma brought the finished drinks over as she and Mary Margaret setted at the chair at the bar. 

“Good did win. You showed Henry that tonight.” Mary Margaret shot Emma one of her dazzling smiles. The two sipped their drinks in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“I am sorry that I hurt you…” Emma whispered. “That was never my intention. I just didn’t know if I told you and decided to go through with Gold’s plan that I could handle how you would look at me.” 

Mary Margaret reached over and placed her hand on top of Emma’s. “I would have looked at you just like I always have Emma. Nothing can change how I feel about you.” Something changed in that moment. Something that neither would recognize until weeks later. Emma felt accepted and for some reason, the fact that it was Mary Margaret made Emma warm in a way she had never experienced before. 

The two friends went back to their drinks and Mary Margaret told Emma how funny it was to watch Regina when she had found out the election results. The two were laughing and smiling when Emma noticed something on the corner of Mary Margaret’s mouth. 

There was some foam settled there and Emma couldn’t take her eyes off it. Instead of using her hand to wipe the foam, Emma leaned forward and lightly licked it off. Her eyes falling shut at the taste of chocolate, cinnamon and something completely Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret felt her breath catch at the action. Immediately she felt like she was on fire and felt the heat pooling between her legs. Emma went to pull back, an apology on her lips when the brunette pulled her closer by the back of her neck, kissing her hard.

Emma immediately took charge and placed her hands on either side of Mary Margaret’s waist. Their tongues soon explored each other’s mouths. Emma pulled back only when necessary, not prepared for what was going to come out of the other woman’s mouth. 

“Take me to bed Emma.” Emma looked Mary Margaret in the eyes, looking for any doubt. The brunette flushed brightly after the words left her mouth. The words were bold and so unlike the school teacher yet, Mary Margaret didn’t care at that moment. 

Emma slowly stood and held her hand out to the brunette. Mary Margaret slowly placed her hand in Emma’s. Emma knew the brunette took sex extremely seriously. She would do this slowly and if Mary Margaret made any move that she wasn’t okay, Emma would stop. 

Mary Margaret felt nervous. She hadn’t felt this nervous since losing her virginity in highschool in the back of her boyfriend’s truck after prom. 

Pain. Sharp pain was all Mary Margaret could focus on as she grabbed her head. There was something wrong with that. The memory felt foriegn to her. Emma immediately was at her side as she clutched her head tightly. 

“Mary Margaret!” Emma helped walk her to her bed, though not with the same intentions as before. “Are you okay?”

Mary Margaret nodded slowly as the pain began to dull. She sat down on the bed as Emma went to grab her a glass of water. 

“I’m fine. I’m not sure what that was.” She gratefully took the glass of water and took a small sip before sitting it down on her bedside table. “Maybe just the craziness of the day winding down.”

Emma didn’t look so sure but didn’t question it for the time being. “Why don’t we just go to bed. It’s been a long day.” Mary Margaret nodded slightly. Emma leaned down and placed a kiss to Mary Margaret’s forehead before going to move away. 

Mary Margaret grabbed Emma’s hand though before she could make it far.

“Stay. Please.” Emma looked unsure but nodded at the vulnerable look on her friend’s face. She made her way to the other side of the bed before crawling under the covers. Emma held Mary Margaret gently as the two drifted off to sleep. Both thinking of how right it felt to be so close to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Important conversations between Emma and Henry & Ruby and Mary Margaret. Emma works on reuniting a family while trying to figure out what she feels for Mary Margaret.


	5. 2 Conversations: 1 Filled with Lies - Both That Will Resurface With Ugly Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Thanks so much for reading!   
> The farther we get into this fic, the more off canon we are going to go. However, after a certain point- season 1 will continue as it does in the show. Do you guys still want me to write some of those out??? Or no? The main arc of this story is taking place AFTER the curse breaks.

Mary Margaret couldn’t help the smile on her face when she entered the diner the next morning. Emma had to get to the station rather early but that didn’t stop the blonde from spending a few extra minutes cuddling with her. The school teacher couldn’t help but be hopeful that Emma wouldn’t run from this.

They had discussed it, yes. However, Mary Margaret had learned quite a few things living with Emma and the blonde’s tendency to run at the sign of another person caring for her was one of them. 

She made her way to a small booth toward the back and settled in with her current book choice. School didn’t start for another hour so she had plenty of time to enjoy a nice breakfast at Granny’s. 

Ruby had come and taken her order quickly before dashing away. It wasn’t until the waitress put her food on the table and sat down opposite of her that Mary Margaret realized this is what her friend had been waiting for. She slowly marked her page and sat her book down. The school teacher began to pick at the food in front of her after figuring it would be best to let Ruby start. 

“Look I only have 5 minutes before Granny is on my ass about taking my break this early.” The waitress didn’t have the luxury of time and she knew her friend would do everything she could to get out of this conversation. 

“What would you like to know about Ruby?” Ruby looked at Mary Margaret like she had grown three heads. 

“I wanna know what is going on with you and our local sheriff that's what.” Mary Margaret immediately started blushing and smiling at the mention of the blonde who occupied her bed this morning. “And that reaction is why. I need details here woman!”

“There isn’t much to tell Ruby. We are close and I don’t know what that means yet.” Ruby grinned wolfishly at that.

“Well, this is a new thing for you isn’t it? Have you ever been with a woman?” Mary Margaret sighed because that alone is where all her anxiety about her and Emma’s closeness stemmed from. 

“No I haven’t and before Emma drove into town, I would have told you I was straighter than Archie’s umbrella.” The school teacher sighed again. “I have zero idea where I would even start.” She dropped her head into her hands. “I probably should have thought about this before telling her to-” Mary Margaret immediately stopped and looked up at Ruby with wide eyes.

The statement was not lost on Ruby who looked as though she was hanging onto every word out of Mary Margaret’s mouth. 

“Ruby! Girl! What are you doing?!” Came the aggravated voice of Granny as she came from the back. 

“I’m coming, Granny!” Ruby shouted back, though she made no action to move. She turned back to Mary Margaret. “So exactly what did you tell her to do?” Mary Margaret just blushed harder and looked back down. “Oh my God! Have you two fucked already?” 

“No!” Mary Margaret screamed then sheepishly looked around the diner at those who were looking at the pair. In a hushed whisper she continued. “I mean I told her to but then I got this really bad headache out of nowhere and then we just cuddled till we fell asleep. I shouldn’t be thankful about the pain but realistically I would have had zero idea what to do had we made it to my room prior to.” 

“RUBY!” The woman in question just sighed and looked towards the kitchen. 

“I get off at 3. Meet me at your place when you get off? We can continue this and I can… explain the workings of a few things.” With that she was out of the booth as Mary Margaret just nodded. She had a few questions about what Ruby would know about sex with a woman but she shook herself from the thoughts as quickly as they popped in her head.

********************

*ring*ring*ring*

“Hello?” A very scarlet Mary Margaret answered the phone. “Oh hi Emma!” She squeaked out all while looking at Ruby from across the kitchen who was staring at her with a smug grin. Her brow quickly furrowed and she began nodding to what was being said on the other side though Emma couldn’t see her. “Okay! Absolutely! See you soon!” 

She hung up and looked up at Ruby who was looking at her expectantly.

“Emma is on her way here-”

“So you need me to get lost so you can put all my tips to use?” Mary Margaret just shot her a look while she began to straighten up, though it wasn’t needed. 

“With two orphaned kids.” 

“Oh.” Ruby stood up and quickly started grabbing her things. “Well, think about what we talked about and let me know if you have any questions.” She paused to look at Mary Margaret with a serious look on her face. “And remember, we do take out at Granny’s so you can stay in to eat out-”

“Ruby! Go!” Mary Margaret felt like she was going to melt by how red she knew her face was. 

It was less than 10 minutes before Emma pulled up with the kids in tow. Mary Margaret got them quickly situated with some food while dodging Emma’s gaze. She couldn’t help but blush every time she looked at the blonde and she knew she needed to keep her mind on the kids instead of Ruby’s informative discussion. 

Emma inclined her head over towards the downstair’s bedroom and Mary Margaret quickly made sure the kids were settled before moving to stand beside the blonde. Emma placed the back of her hand to Mary Margaret’s forehead. Mary Margaret gasping at the unexpected contact.

“Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed.” Mary Margaret just nodded mutely before nodding over towards the kids. Emma looked over her shoulder at the two before looking back at her roommate. 

“I’ve seen them at school but I had no idea.” Emma opened the file in her hand while whispering to the brunette.

“Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said their mother’s name was Dorrie Zimmer?” Emma looked up at Mary Margaret but the brunette just shrugged at her unasked question. The blonde sighed and continued on. “No father that they know of either.” 

Mary Margaret reached out to brush a strand of hair from Emma’s face. A small action but both knew it was more than that. Mary Margaret could see how much this had affected Emma even if the blonde wanted to pretend otherwise. 

“What did social services say?” Mary Margaret would have been blind to not see the immediate wall that went up around Emma. The look the blonde was giving her confirming what she already knew. “You didn’t call them did you?” She asked in the same tone she would use when trying to get one of her 5th graders to tell her the truth about a situation. 

“If I call and report them, I can’t do anything. They go into the system.” Emma’s eyes held it all. Mary Margaret sighed.

“It’s supposed to help but I know that wasn’t your experience.” The school teacher looked back over at the two twins sitting at their table. “What are we going to do? Adopt them?” 

Emma’s face immediately broke out into a small hopeful smile. Mary Margaret wasn’t pushing or condemning. She knew how much this meant to Emma. “I want to look for their father. He may not know they exist.” 

That’s when it all clicked for Mary Margaret and she looked at her roommate with a small tentative and questioning look. She wanted to find them what she herself never had and that thought alone broke Mary Margaret a little bit.

“You think if he knows, he’ll want them.” Emma immediately looked like a lost little girl staring at Mary Margaret like she was asking if she was allowed to do something.

“I don't know. But what I do know is that it’s hard to find foster families for 1 child. Let alone 1. It’s their best shot or..” The two women looked over at the children sitting at the table. Both of their hearts breaking at the thought of what would happen to the siblings if their dad decided against taking them. 

“Okay, well Henry was going to come over later anyway. He can stay with me and these guys while you go out and track down their father.” Emma turned towards Mary Margaret with a bright smile before thanking her with a quick kiss on the cheek after making sure neither of the kids were looking. 

“He is going to meet me at the station once Regina is otherwise occupied. I’ll drop him off once he gets there.” She turned to the kids to explain that she would be back before she turned back again to Mary Margaret. “Thanks again Mare. It means a lot.” 

Mary Margaret couldn’t help but catch the nickname and her heart fluttered. She could only hope this story had a happy ending. Emma needed it right now and Mary Margaret wasn’t sure how the blonde would react if things did not end well.

******************

Emma had just gotten back from the Mayor’s office when Henry walked in, book in hand. Although Emma was grateful for something that was theirs, away from Regina, she still worried when it came to his theories on those stories.

“Any luck?” Henry asked with a hopeful smile.

“No” Emma looked up from the paper in her hand as Henry sat the book on her desk. 

“I know who they are” That caught her attention. “Brother and sister. Lost. No parents.” He pushed the open book to her. “Hansel and Gretel.” She didn’t really have time to discuss this with him but she couldn’t miss the opportunity to try and include him.

“Anything in there about their dad?” Emma looked back down at the papers in her hand. 

“Just that he abandoned them.” Henry was sporting his father’s signature smirk and Emma couldn’t handle looking at that right now. All of this was cutting too close to home.

“Great.” She closed the file and made her way out of her office. “Sounds like a familiar story.” Emma and Henry discussed the impossibility, in Henry’s mind anyway, of their father leaving Stroybrooke. 

Henry sat down on the edge of the spare desk Emma was sitting at when he asked casually “Can you tell me about him?” Emma never once thought he would be asking about his father. Emma just looked up at him, mouth open, unsure what to say. Then another thing he said caught her attention.

“I told you about your parents and now you are even living with your mom.” Oh no, was all Emma could think.

“Mary Margaret is not..” Emma didn’t really know how to explain to her 10 year old son that not only was Mary Margaret not her mother but she was also something much, much different than that. “She’s…” my possible girlfriend? “Nevermind…” 

“Please” His father, that would strangely be the safer option. She looked between him and the file on the desk. She could see the hope in Henry’s eyes and she couldn’t kill that. 

“I was pretty young” She started. She could only hope that Henry would never have to know how different his father was to the story she was telling him. 

***************  
Emma was grateful she didn’t run into Mary Margaret when she dropped Henry off and got the compass off the twins. She knew she was still shaken up about Henry’s questioning earlier and as much as she sometimes hated it, she also knew her roommate would be able to see something was wrong. Now she just needed to find answers and with the compass as her clue, she knew just the person to get them from. With that, she headed to Gold’s shop.

*************

Mary Margaret was baking with the kids when the phone rang. She picked it up while glancing at the kids and stepping away. 

“Hello?”

“Hey it’s me.” The smile grew on the brunette’s face at the voice on the other end. “I need you to come outside right away.” Panic. Concern. Fear. Flooded the brunette at the roughness of the blonde’s voice. 

“Is everything okay?” She glanced back at the kids and slowly moved further away. 

“Don’t say anything in front of the kids but no. It’s not.” Mary Margaret quickly hung up the phone and gave the kids an excuse while slipping her coat on and slipping out the apartment door. She reached the bottom of the steps just as Emma stepped in. 

“What’s goi-” Before she could realize what was happening, Emma had Mary Margaret up against the wall near the exterior door. The blonde’s lips fervently attached to the other woman’s and hands pushing her up against the wall while also attempting to pull her closer. 

Mary Margaret responded quickly. Giving as good as she got. Hands coming up to hold Emma’s head, fingers winding into her hair. The two didn’t pull away until breathing became a necessity. The blonde brushed Mary Margaret’s bangs out of her face while the brunette held her close. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Mary Margaret asked, sounding winded from the impromptu make out session. Emma just pecked her briefly on the lips before pulling away all together.

“I just needed a reminder.” Emma pulled open the door that led to the street before gesturing for Mary Margaret to step outside. 

“A reminder of what?” Mary Margaret said once they stepped out onto the street. 

“Just that I am wanted here. That I make a difference.” 

“Emma…” The woman in question just shook her head and sighed before looking at the brunette looking at her with concern filled green eyes. 

“He doesn’t want the kids.” Mary Margaret nodded, sadly.

“And you don’t want to tell them.” 

“I can’t. That just means me telling them that the hope was for nothing. False hope hurts worse than hope at all.” Again with the concen eyes was all Emma could think with the look Mary Margaret was giving her. She looked across the street needing to focus on something else.

“The truth can be hard Emma, but it can also be cathartic.” 

“I agree with the painful part.” Emma looked back at the school teacher. 

“Hey. Look. You told Henry the truth. That his father is dead and he is handling it great.” Emma could only wish that she didn’t have to explain this to Mary Margaret right now. She needed to stop discussing Henry’s biology today. She could only handle so much on her emotional plate in one day.

“I didn’t tell him the truth.” The look Mary Margaret gave her was the exact reason Emma did not want to have this conversation. Mary Margaret seemed at a loss for words at the fact that Emma lied to Henry. She knew there had to be a reason and that Emma didn’t do it lightly. She also knew that if she pushed, Emma may shut down. 

“What?” Was all Mary Margaret could get out.

“Henry’s father was no hero. He doesn’t need to know the truth. Trust me.” Mary Margaret just watched as Emma appeared to completely shift gears. She knew there would be no more discussing Henry’s father or the fact that Emma lied about it for the time being. 

***************

Regina was walking down Main street when she spotted Emma Swan and her step-daughter. She was supposed to be on her way with those blasted orphans. Then something caught her eye. 

She watched as Snow reached her hand out to brush hair out of her daughter’s face. For a moment, Regina was caught off guard at the tenderness and was concerned that her step-daughter remembered who she, and by proxy-the blonde, were. That is until Emma reached a hand out to run down Mary Margaret’s arm. 

Regina’s eyes went wide. She wasn’t sure what to do, though she was sure she looked like a fish gasping for air. There was obviously something happening there and as much as she didn’t want Mary Margaret and David Nolan getting close, she wasn’t sure she could sit back and watch this either. 

She may be evil but sitting back and doing nothing would be down right depraved. She quickly made her way toward the pair. 

“Sheriff? Shouldn’t you be on the interstate?” The pair turned towards her with wide eyes. Emma’s quickly squinting at Regina. 

“What are you doing here?” Emma recovered quickly. 

“Seeing to it that you do your job. It appears you may be distracted.” She looked pointedly at Mary Margaret. Inwardly grinning at the quick look of shame that passed her step daughters face before she dropped her head. 

Emma quickly glanced back at Mary Margaret and unconsciously took a step to the side to stand further between the two. Mary Margaret raised a cautious hand to Emma’s lower back. Regina couldn’t see it but Emma could feel it. That seemed to give the blonde that much more courage when it came to Regina.

“You know you don’t have to watch me. I know what I have to do.” Regina just glared at the blonde.

“Really? Those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight.” Regina glanced over Emma’s shoulder. “Maybe you need to stop making pit stops and get on her way.” Emma took a step towards Regina. 

“I will do MY job Regina. Please just leave me alone to do it.” Regina sent a glare to both women before turning and heading up the street. Emma just sighed, turning to Mary Margaret who wordlessly led her up to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Mary Margaret and Emma. Alone. Feelings. Lack of clothing.


	6. Wanted and Loved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, laughter and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)

Mary Margaret was folding laundry in her room when Emma got home later that night. She had been waiting as patiently as she could for Emma and she had needed something to keep her occupied.

“Hey. What happened?” Mary Margaret asked when Emma walked in. Emma let out a deep sigh. 

“Their dad” Emma started as she dropped on the bed next to the pile of clothes. “He showed up.” The blonde laid back and smiled up at her roommate. “He changed his mind.”

Mary Margaret smiled brightly down at the blonde. She was relieved, not only for the kids but also for her dear friend. Though she knew there was more to it from the conversation the two had earlier about their dad. She sent the blonde a knowing smile.

“He changed his mind, just like that?” Emma shrugged.

“He may have had a little nudge.” 

“Well that's great. They found their dad.” Emma propped herself up on her elbows. 

“I wonder what that would be like.” Mary Margaret grabbed the last shirt from the pile.

“Maybe you will find out. You can’t give up.” Emma just sighed. Mary Margaret looked over at her with confusion.

“I don’t know. I think that may be the best plan.” Mary Margaret shot Emma a confused glance while she got up and began putting her clothes in drawers. “If they wanted to know me, I don’t think they would make it so hard to look.” 

Mary Margaret nodded over her shoulder but stayed silent. She had a feeling Emma had more to say. She was beginning to know the blonde more than herself. Therefore, it was no surprise she was right.

“I used to think that finding them would make me feel… I don’t know. Complete? Whole?” Emma stopped but Mary Margaret didn’t dare say a word. Simply turned to lean against her dresser and watch the blonde. “I always wanted to feel wanted and I thought I needed them to do so but…” 

Emma held her hand out to the brunette as she sat up on the edge of the bed. Mary Margaret took it and came to stand between the blonde’s legs. She gently placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and looked down fondly at her. Emma placed her hands on the brunette’s hips while looking up at her.

“I don’t.” Mary Margaret turned her head to the side slightly.

“You don’t?” Mary asked. Emma shook her head and began to run gently circles on the other woman’s hips where her shirt rode up slightly. 

“I always feel wanted when I am with you.” The confession was barely a whisper. Mary Margaret’s smile grew and she brushed the hair out of Emma’s face. 

“That’s because you are.” Came the also whispered reply. Mary Margaret lightly tilted Emma’s chin up and leaned down to connect their lips. Emma pulled her in and soon Mary Margaret found herself straddling the blonde on the bed. 

Mary Margaret’s hands wound themselves into Emma’s hair. One of Emma’s stayed gripping Mary Margaret’s hip while the other ran down the outside of her thigh and settled behind her knee. 

Emma put pressure on the back of Mary Margaret’s knee which made the brunette put more pressure on Emma with her backside. The unexpected movement caused her to gasp which Emma took advantage of and slipped her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. 

There was no fight for dominance. Mary Margaret simply gasped and let Emma’s tongue roam her mouth. Emma brought both her hands to Mary Margaret’s ass which caused the brunette to pull back from the kiss with a small moan. Emma began to let her mouth roam the brunette’s neck, silently thanking the fact that Mary Margaret was for once not in her usual up to the neck button up.

The last thing Emma expected was for Mary Margaret to begin laughing. She pulled back and shot the brunette a questioning glance. Mary Margaret brought one hand up to her mouth in embarrassment while the other stayed on the back of Emma’s neck. 

“I just…” The brunette shook her head and went to kiss Emma again but the blonde just pulled back while sitting up all the way, Mary Margaret firmly situated on her lap. 

“No no no. I’ve never had a woman laugh in this situation so I am going to need an explanation.” Mary Margaret blushed and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. 

“I saw the cookies on the counter.” Emma looked over her shoulder to the kitchen and sure enough, there was a plate full of cookies. Emma looked back at the woman on her lap, waiting for more of an explanation. When Mary Margaret didn’t speak up, Emma knew there had to be an interesting reason for cookies to make her laugh. 

“And cookies are making you laugh because?” Mary Margaret looked Emma in the eye.

“Henry made them.” That’s when it clicked. Emma lightly chuckled. 

“So you were thinking about his theory of my biology?” Mary Margaret nodded and then gasped as Emma ran her hands up the brunette’s sides, lightly brushing her breasts. “Well, it's a really good thing you aren’t my mother, because” Emma was grateful for this particular shirt for it’s slightly deeper V-cut. She placed a kiss right at the tip of the V where it began to dip into the brunette’s cleavage. “The things I want to do to you are incredibly sinful.” Emma finished in a breathy voice. 

Mary Margaret shifted in her lap and Emma knew she was just as affected by their position. Emma kissed the brunette’s jaw while rubbing her sides again. She pulled back and watched Mary Margaret’s face as she slipped her hands under her shift to rest on her bare sides. 

Mary Margaret slightly nodded and raised her hands as Emma pulled the shirt over her head. Emma groaned at the sight of her roommate sitting on her lap without a shirt. Mary Margaret was feeling unsure under her gaze and went to raise her hands to cover herself when Emma lowered her head to press open mouth kisses to the tops of her breasts.

Mary Margaret had a simple pale violet cotton bra on but Emma thought it was perfectly her. Emma felt hands in her hair and reached behind the brunette to unclasp the bra. It was perfect but it needed to go. She pulled back and slowly slipped the straps down Mary Margaret’s arms. 

Emma was rewarded with the best possible sight. Mary Margaret with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and with absolutely nothing covering her chest was a sight she never wanted to forget. 

Mary Margaret ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. She wanted to cover herself but she couldn’t help but love the way Emma was looking at her. Emma finally leaned in and took a nipple into her mouth. Mary Margaret’s grip on Emma’s hair tightened and she tossed her head back.

Emma brought her other hand up to tease the other one. She looked up at Mary Margaret’s face when she lightly bit down. Mary Margaret looked down at Emma with wide eyes. 

“Oh.” Was all that came out of Mary’s mouth. Emma went to pull away but Mary Margaret’s hand held her there. “Please.” It came out as a breathy moan that would generally have Mary Margaret blushing brightly but right now she could only focus on how hot this was. Emma didn’t disappoint and went back to teasing the nipple in between her teeth before switching to the other one. 

Mary Margaret ground her hips unconsciously down into Emma’s which in turn made Emma groan out around the nipple in her mouth. Mary Margaret was about to whisper an apology but Emma started sucking hard on the nipple in response. 

“Em” Emma took the cue and gripped the back of Mary Margaret’s thighs while she stood so the brunette’s legs wrapped around her waist. Before Mary Margaret could worry about her being too heavy for Emma, Emma was laying her back on the bed. Mary Margaret unwound from Emma with a breathy moan as protest. 

“I know but let me just..” and with that Emma’s shirt and bra joined Mary Margaret’s on the floor. It was Mary Margaret’s turn to take in the sight in front of her. She bit her lip as Emma settled in between her spread legs. 

Mary Margaret brought both her hands up to cup the blonde’s breasts as she leaned up to kiss the blonde. Emma groaned into the kiss while she ran her hands up and down Mary Margaret’s sides. 

Emma pulled back and looked down at Mary Margaret. The brunette locked eyes with her and the emotion in them.. Emma couldn’t process that right now so she just kissed the brunette hard. Mary Margaret moaned and ground her hips up into Emma. 

Emma wanted to say something, something she couldn’t even be sure she understood. Instead she started kissing down Mary Margaret’s throat. She lightly nipped at one spot, her tongue darting out to soothe the skin afterward. Mary Margaret found one of Emma’s nipples with her fingers and lightly pulled. 

“Fuck Mare.” Came the response against the brunette’s neck. Mary Margaret just repeated the action while her other hand ran up Emma’s back. Emma ran her hand across Mary’s lower stomach before dipping her fingers below the waistband of her jeans. 

Mary Margaret tensed slightly and Emma immediately pulled back and settled her hand on the bed beside Mary Margaret’s head. 

“I’m so-” Mary Margaret started. She didn’t know why she tensed. She wanted this just as much as Emma did. She just was nervous. This felt like so much more than just a casual fuck. She didn’t want to mess it up.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t apologize. I should have asked.” Mary Margaret locked eyes with Emma and smiled. 

“I want this. I want you. I just…” That seemed to be her catchphrase tonight. Mary Margaret blushed but didn’t take her eyes from Emma’s. She wanted the blonde to see how much she wanted this. Emma sent her a small smile and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

“It’s okay. I know. I feel it too.” Emma gave her a meaningful kiss before she rolled over and stood up. Mary Margaret couldn’t help but pout at the loss of contact. Emma chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. 

“I want this with you too, Mare.” Emma found her shirt and tossed it on without her bra. She found Mary’s and handed it to her, also sans the bra. 

“I’ve never done this with a woman.” Mary Margaret whispered while she pulled her shirt down as she sat on the bed. “That’s why I tensed up. I want this and I want you but I am terrified to mess it up.” Emma sat beside her and took her hand. 

“If anyone messes this up, I promise it won’t be you.” Emma just shook her head when Mary Margaret went to speak up. “I want us to both be completely comfortable though. I am just going to go get some air. Then we can have dinner, okay?” 

Mary Margaret shot Emma a grateful smile before kissing her quickly. Emma got up and made her way to the door. 

“I can pick something up while I am out. How about take out from Granny’s?” 

“No!” Mary Margaret looked mortified. Emma just chuckled. 

“I take it Ruby talked to you too, huh?” 

“She talked to you?!?” Mary Margaret looked even more mortified if it was possible at the prospect. 

“She told me in no uncertain terms that I was not to hurt you and that take out was always a good go to so-” 

“Okay!” Mary Margaret interrupted her. Emma laughed again and shook her head. She made her way back over to where Mary was standing by her box of things. She gave her a quick kiss then made her way to the door. 

Mary Margaret’s eye was caught by the blanket in the box. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. 

“What a pretty blanket.” Emma opened the door and tossed a “Thanks” Over her shoulder. 

Mary Margaret gently picked the blanket up and couldn’t resist the urge to smell it. It smelled of Emma’s perfume but also blackberries and sandalwood. Mary Margaret couldn’t place the smell though she was sure she knew it. 

She shook her head, placed the blanket back and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. She caught sight of her neck in the reflection of the mirror and gasped.

“Emma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:: Regina confronts Mary Margaret about the nature of her relationship with Emma. Mary Margaret battles with feelings she thought she no longer had.


	7. What Is This Feeling?

The following morning Mary Margaret was dashing about in the apartment. The two couldn’t seem to tear themselves apart this morning. Emma had come down stairs and stepped into Mary Margaret’s room to ask if she wanted breakfast.

She went to give her a quick kiss as a way of greeting as Mary Margaret finished slipping on her turtleneck to cover the bruises from their previous night’s activities. However the moment their lips met, the passion from the previous night was reignited and soon both women were out of breath and their respective shirts flung randomly about. 

“I can not believe you threw my shirt over my coffee.” Mary Margaret said as she finished brushing her teeth over the kitchen sink. 

Emma at least had the ability to look bashful as she handed Mary Margaret her bag. “I am sorry about that.” She looked down at the deep purple marks following Mary Margaret’s collar bone. “Those not as much.”

Mary Margaret just sent the blonde a half hearted glare as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. She was running behind so she could only hope she would have a few seconds before school started to attempt to cover the bruises. Her only clean turtleneck now was soaked with coffee so she had to settle for a button down shirt.

Emma gave her another kiss then opened the door for her. As Mary Margaret walked out, she felt a light tap to her backside which had her hurrying along while throwing a smile to the responsible party.

***************

Mary Margaret dashed into her classroom, tossed her scarf and jacket onto the back of her chair before grabbing her small makeup bag out of her purse. She looked quickly at her watch. She had roughly 10 minutes before her class would start pouring in. 

She hadn’t taken notice to her classroom so when she heard someone clearing her throat she jumped. She turned to face Mayor Mills who was leaning up against one of the desks at the front of her classroom. She saw the other woman’s eyes dart quickly to her neck. Mary Margaret immediately grabbed her scarf to cover up the marks. 

“Mayor Mills, what can I do for you?” Regina was still in shock from the obvious hickies adoring Mary Margaret’s neck. She had eyes all over this town. She knew that Mary Margaret hadn’t been around David so that only left one other possible culprit. 

“Well for starters, I’d like to know if you plan to teach my son with your indiscretions so clearly visible.” Mary Margaret seemed to shrink into herself. 

“I would do no such thing. I just was running late this morning..” Regina huffed. 

“You must have been rather occupied.” Mary Margaret started to fidget with the bottom of her scarf. “I will take that as a yes.” Regina moved closer to her step-daughter. “I would be careful there Ms. Blanchard, Emma isn’t one to stay for long.”

“She’s staying for Henry. She’s sheriff now.” The boldness of the statement shocked even herself. Mary Margaret wasn’t sure why Regina was interested in what she did outside of the classroom anyway. Regina didn’t want her to get close to David and she distanced herself. What was her issue now?

“She may be sheriff for now but that doesn’t mean she won’t leave sooner or later.” Regina could see the doubt her words planted. “Emma doesn’t seem like the type to do relationships. I highly doubt she is wanting anything more than to finish the job.” 

A thought occurred to Regina that immediately made her want to puke in her mouth. “Unless of course she already has?” Mary Margaret shook her head slightly.

“No.. uh.. No…” Mary Margaret wasn’t even sure why she was talking to Regina about her relationship. It was a relationship, right? Emma wasn’t running and they had discussed trying to start one but… they never put a name to it.

Regina watched in satisfaction as her words seemed to pull doubt into Mary Margaret’s thoughts. She just needed to make sure the coffin was nailed shut. There was another reason she needed to ensure this didn’t go farther. The last thing she needed was for Henry blaming her for not stopping the incestrous relationship if the curse was ever broken. She would not lose him to something as sinful as two lonely adult women seeking comfort in each other. 

“I don’t want Henry thinking that sex with a roommate, of the same sex even, is normal. That’s not the example I want set for him. Be sure to ensure Emma knows that.” Regina watched the hurt and shock hit the other woman as Ms. Blanchard realized that Regina would use this to hurt Emma if she needed to.

“I wouldn’t want to have to stop him from seeing her.” With that, Regina left the classroom, leaving Mary Margaret to her thoughts. Mary Margaret just barely made it back from covering her neck before her students started filing in. 

***************

Mary Margaret watched as the children filled out of her classroom. She needed to think and as much as she loved having Emma around, she knew she needed to be alone. Emma would be out preparing for the storm but would likely stop at the loft soon for a shower and some sleep before the storm hits tomorrow. 

Mary Margaret decided she would run to the store and pick up a few things they may need. She knew she needed a new flashlight and could probably use some kind of alcohol for once it was all over so Emma could relax. 

The school teacher wasn’t paying much attention to her surroundings as she manavoured the store. She had picked up most of what she needed, the last thing she was wanting to grab was alcohol which would be near the front. 

As she rounded a corner she collided with another person, both baskets lay on the ground with contents spilled out. She looked up and was surprised to see Kathryn.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” Mary Margaret said as she leaned down to start picking up the spilled contents. Kathryn knelt down beside her as well.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it.” Kathryn assured her as they began collecting their things. 

“Clearly you weren’t watching where you were going.” Mary Margaret looked up to see Regina’s comment was directed at her. She just looked back at the items and picked the last one up. 

“This must be…” She realized what the box was as she handed it to Kathryn. She didn’t know why but it hurt to know they were trying. “Good luck.” She choked out though it appeared Kathryn didn’t realize it was so forced. A pregnancy test meant that there was a chance at a pregnancy which for some reason made Mary Margaret’s chest tighten.

“Thank you.” The married woman turned and made her way towards the check out while Mary Margaret stood there staring after her. 

“Be discreet.” She turned then to see Regina staring at her with a pointed look. “Wouldn’t want rumors flying about in this town, we know the damage that can cause.” With that, Regina walked away. 

Mary Margaret finally came to her senses and moved to the liquor section. She was certainly going to need something strong even if Emma didn’t. 

**************

Mary Margaret had gotten to the loft, unpacked the bags from the store and changed into clothing more fit for a walk. She didn’t know why but she needed to stay away from Emma while she processed her thoughts and feelings. She felt like she needed to take a long walk in the woods. It was odd but she felt like she could find some comfort out there. 

Dressed in her best boots for the job, jeans, a grey sweater, purple scarf and her jacket, she headed out for her hike. She was strangely hurt by the fact that David was moving on. She couldn’t help but feel extremely hypocritical because that's exactly what she was doing with Emma. Moving on. 

Emma. That was a whole other reason for her being out here. She didn’t have a lot of one on one action with Regina but she knew that there was a reason no one questioned her authority before Emma came to town. For whatever reason, she was against the two roommates having a relationship and she was willing to use Henry to ensure it didn’t happen. 

Mary Margaret sighed. Emma would choose Henry, which she should, and she wasn’t sure where that would leave them. She didn’t know much about love that she could remember but she knew she cared deeply for the blonde. Maybe it would be best if she called it off. 

She could save them both the pain of having to end it when they were both more involved. It seemed love wasn’t in the cards for Mary Margaret and maybe she would have to be okay with that. 

She had made it about a mile from her car when she heard a strange cooing noise. She noticed it coming from down the small hill so she made her way down the embankment slowly. She rounded a tree and saw a small white dove tangled in some netting that must have been tossed. 

“Hey, how’d you manage that?” She tried to untangle the bird but it just seemed to make it worse. “It’s going to be okay. Come on.” She picked the bird up, netting and all, then made her way back to her car.

******************

“The good news is there are no broken bones and she seems to be in good health.” Mary Margaret flashed a glance at David who was staring at her with a smile on his face while the vet explained things to her. “I gave her some fluids because she was a little dehydrated, my guess from being trapped in the netting.”

“And the bad news?” Mary Margaret asked, turning her attention back to the doctor. 

“Well, she is a north atlantic dove. They are migratory species and they form strong monogamous bonds meaning-”

“If I don’t get her back to her flock, she will be alone forever.” She shot a look at David who looked down at the realization of the situation. 

“The alternative, she will heal but she won’t be happy here.” Another glance to David and a small sigh.

“I’ll take my chances. Thank you, doctor.” The doctor placed the bird in a small cage before acknowledging the thanks and making his way to the back of the shelter. 

Mary Margaret picked up the bird cage as David seemed to realize her intentions. “Mary Margaret there is a storm coming, you really shouldn’t go out there.” She shot him a tentative look as she headed for the door. 

“The storm is coming tomorrow. If I wait, she could be lost forever. No one deserves that.” Mary Margaret looked at the bird and couldn’t help but notice the similarities in their stories thus far. 

“Then let me drive you.” Now that was a terrible idea. The last thing she needed was to be close to him while she tried to sort out her emotions. 

“I don’t need your help David. I’ll be fine.” With that she made her way out the door, completely oblivious to the concern on David’s face. 

David watched her go and wanted to run after her. He knew he chose Kathryn but he also couldn’t deny his feelings toward Mary Margaret. He was worried about her. She wasn’t at the diner this morning and whatever attempt at friendship they had been making, for some reason seemed to disappear. He may have a brain injury but he wasn’t oblivious to the cold shoulder she seemed to be giving him. 

There was a bad storm coming and something in his gut told him that Mary Margaret was putting herself in danger. He couldn’t let her go out there alone. He had to make sure she was okay, even if he had apparently done something to piss her off. 

He explained to his boss that he was going to help with the bird release and quickly made his way to his truck. He headed towards the woods with a strange sense of surety that he would find Mary Margaret even in their vastness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next:: Mary Margaret has to confront her feelings head on when she is put into a dangerous situation. What does that mean for her and Emma? Or her and David? 
> 
> What do you think Regina's words will cause her to do?


	8. Cabin Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret and David spend some 'quality' time in the woods. Confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be warnings added for upcoming chapters at the beginning. The story is beginning to pick up and will soon have the more.. mature content being added.

Mary Margaret was driving her way to the access road when she saw the ‘Road Closed’ sign. She swore silently under her breath. She should have remembered. 

Emma told her that she was going to close it due to the chances of downed tree limbs from the storm, something about needing to be in town and not running around the woods on rescue missions. Oh if only Emma saw her now. Mary Margaret put the car in park then turned off the ignition as she gathered the dove. 

“We just have to beat the storm. They shouldn’t be much farther.” She gathered the bird cage and made her way quickly up the access road. She was farther out from where she found the dove when she heard the flock above her.

“Do you hear that?! That's your flock.” Mary Margaret looked over the outcropping and noticed a very large patch of trees that were downed. She sat the bird cage down as she studied the sight before her briefly. There was a large clap of thunder and before Mary Margaret could realize what was happening she was falling down the hill before her. She grabbed a hold of a tree root as she looked down and saw the river rushing below her.

“Here!” Mary Margaret heard above her as a hand reached out and grabbed hers! She would have recognized the voice right away if she wasn’t so concerned about the water rushing below her. She looked up and saw that familiar face.

“David!” He was pulling her up a second later. Mary Margaret was grabbed onto his upper arms as he pulled her flush to him. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you come here alone, did you?” The sincerity in her voice made her want to stay in his arms. Then the fact that he wasn’t Emma quickly had her pushing out of those arms and away from him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” With that she made her way back up the hill to where the dove was still safe in the small cage. 

When David realized she was going after the bird, he knew she wasn’t going to give up so easily. He didn’t understand why she was so determined to help this dove. He wasn’t sure if he found it endearing or incredibly stupid. 

“I don’t think doing this on foot is the best plan!” He yelled over towards her as the rain began to dump on them as if the sky had opened up for the first time in 30 years. 

“Emma closed the gate to stop people from getting stuck with any down tree limbs.” She responded as she tried to check over the dove while she was getting soaked. Not really the way I had intended to anyway. 

“I saw! It’s too dangerous. I’m sure she wouldn’t be happy if she knew you were out here. It’s too late. Come on!” She couldn’t argue with that. Emma would be livid if she knew she was out here. The blonde had enough to worry about right now. 

She followed David while trying to keep the dove as dry as possible with her coat. It wasn’t long before the pair stumbled upon what appears to be an abandoned cabin. 

David had gotten them inside and quickly set to getting a fire started. Something about seeing him nursing a fire made something blossom in Mary Margaret’s chest. It felt normal and almost like a home she didn’t know she was missing. Mary Margaret was caught up in her own thoughts of David that she barely took notice when he turned and started talking to her. 

“Whose cabin is this?” David looked at her strangely as he grabbed a blanket that was folded up on an end table. “You sure it’s okay for us to be in here?” 

David just chuckled as he brought the blanket over to her. “Well you are roommates with the sheriff so I doubt she will arrest us for breaking and entering.” Mary Margaret couldn’t help but feel guilty immediately for her feelings about the man in front of her resurfacing at the mention of the blonde. 

“Here.” David attempted to put the blanket over her shoulders but Mary Margaret couldn’t let him touch her again. That's how all of this started. She brushed him off and took a step away from him. 

“I’m just trying to help.” David sighed. He wasn’t sure what was going on with the school teacher today and he couldn’t help but want to blame himself. “What’s going on with you today?” 

Mary Margaret couldn’t explain it but she had felt comfortable with David from day one. The look of hurt on his face at that very moment is what she would blame the next series of events on in a few hours. 

“Today has just been a mess. I was running late this morning. Madam Mayor paid me an unexpected visit that shook me most of the day. Then I come all the way out here to get away from my thoughts and somehow all of this led me back to the person who started them all.” The brunette looked away from David and back at the fire at the end of her confession. Her head snapped back when she heard him faintly chuckling beside her. 

“What is so funny?” She couldn’t understand what he found funny in her little spill. 

“I knew you were avoiding me. You didn’t come to Granny’s.” That just perplexed her more. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you. My shirt got ruined wh-” She stopped herself and quickly regrouped herself. If David caught her slip, he didn’t mention it. “I said I was running late and how exactly do you know I didn’t go to Granny’s?” 

“7:15. You are always at Granny’s at 7:15.” She gave him a look. Mary Margaret wasn’t sure if she should be concerned that he knew her schedule or confused as to why she never saw him there. “I know! I know! I sound like a stalker. I just.. I like getting to see you. I was going to say hi a couple of times but..” He looked away from her. “Emma was usually with you and I don’t get the feeling she likes me very much ever since-”

“You chose Kathryn?” David winced as he looked back at her. He slowly nodded. He noticed her shiver and then took notice of the very wet and damp scarf clinging to her neck. 

“You should dry that over the fire. It could make you sick.” He pointed to his own neck to indicate the scarf. Mary Margaret nodded but made no move to remove it. 

He took a step closer to her and began to pull the fabric from her as he spoke. “I know that I should love her but… I don’t. I have memories of feelings for her but I know I have feelings for you.” Mary Margaret began to pull back but he just kept a tight grip on the scarf hanging loosely around her neck. 

“David… We can’t-” She sighed. David was looking directly into her eyes, almost begging her to just give in. She had to be honest with him. He was honest with her that night at the toll bridge. She had to repay that now. “David, I’m-” She didn’t get to finish. David pulled the scarf fully from her neck and glanced down in the process. 

“Seeing someone?” He couldn’t believe his eyes as he took in the hickey that adored her neck. He had thought that he heard Whale was seeing a nurse now, however it was clear that the mark on her neck was less than a day old. 

Mary Margaret nodded as she pulled back to watch his face. 

“Whale is seeing a nurse at the hospital. You need to stop seeing him.” The look on David’s face was extremely serious as he continued to stare at her neck. She didn’t know why she didn’t correct him but she also wasn’t sure why what left her mouth next was her only response.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, David. It’s not like you haven’t reconnected with your wife. I know about Kathryn.” David finally snapped his eyes to her face. 

“What about Kathryn?” Mary Margaret sighed. She didn’t understand why he was trying to hide it. They were married. They were allowed to have a sex life. 

“That she thinks she’s pregnant.” One look at his face told her all she needed to know. “You didn’t know..” 

“No.. I.. we aren’t… we haven’t…” David was back to staring at the fire. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what David was attempting to phrase. Mary Margaret wasn’t sure what made her want to know for sure but she couldn’t hold herself back from asking. 

“You two aren’t trying then?” David broke out of his trance and chuckled looking back at her. 

“No. Not since I woke up. I mean we tried but…” David blushed slightly. “I couldn’t.. Things didn’t…” 

“Ohh!” Mary Margaret couldn’t help it. She felt a strange sense of relief to know that the two hadn’t connected in that way. David lightly grabbed her hands. 

“She must be just as unhappy as I am attempting to step back into that life. Don’t you see what this means?” She didn’t and she wished it stayed that way. “We can be together.” Mary Margaret didn’t get a chance to respond before his lips were firmly on hers.

There were lots of things that happened within the last few hours that Mary Margaret was not proud of. Going for a hike with a bad storm approaching, going back out into said storm with an injured bird, slipping and almost falling off the cliff to name a few. However, the biggest one of them was her very reaction to that unexpected kiss. 

Mary Margaret reached up and slipped her hands over David’s shoulders as she melted into the kiss. She opened up readily when David swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. It wasn’t until David’s right hand found its way into her back pocket that she came to her senses. 

She pushed him back quickly. She took a look outside and saw the storm was clearing up. She took her chance. Mary Margaret grabbed the cage and quickly left the cabin. Leaving David wonderstruck standing there holding onto that wet scarf with his other hand. 

**********

Later that night, Emma got home to a strangely quiet apartment. The only sound coming from the shower. Emma had a brief thought of joining her friend before realizing that it would likely not be as sexy as she would imagine given that she was currently covered in mud from dealing with the craziness of the storm. 

Emma made her way over the stove to begin to heat milk to make her and Mary Margaret some hot cocoa. She had just pulled down the mugs when there was a knock at the door. Confused, Emma pulled the milk off the stove before making her way to the door. That confusion only grew when she opened it. 

“Hey.” David was standing on the other side soaked. He was holding one of her roommate’s scarfs in one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other. 

“Um.. Hey David. What can I do for you tonight?” Emma distantly heard the shower shut off but was more focused on the man in front of her. 

“I was actually looking for Mary Margaret.” Emma just nodded but made no move to fetch the brunette. He lifted the scarf. “She forgot this when she left the cabin earlier. I was.. Uh.. just returning it.” 

David wasn’t sure why Emma was slightly glaring at him at the moment. One thing he was sure of though was that he really didn’t like it pointed at him. He felt strangely small under the blondes gaze. 

“Why was she at a cabin with you?” Emma seemed to decide she either didn’t want that answer or there was a more pressing one. “Why are you bringing her scarf and flowers? I don’t assume she left those as well.” 

Emma couldn’t help the way her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn’t want to believe Mary Margaret was seeing David behind her back, especially after last night, but she wasn’t sure what else to do with the evidence in front of her. 

“No. I bought them on the way here. An apology of sorts.” That caught Emma’s attention. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she folded her arms across her chest. “She told me she was seeing someone.” Emma felt a bit of pride knowing she was that someone. “And then I kissed her. She may have kissed me back but then she bolted and so I just wanted to tell her I was sorry for surprising her like that and that I respect if she’s seeing someone else but I would certainly like a shot.” 

In David’s mind, there were a few responses that he expected from Emma. All of them were on the lines of “You kissed my roommate?” or “Aren’t you married.” He certainly didn’t expect what was throwing the blonde about his explanation of earlier events.

“She kissed you back?!” The question came out as a harsh whisper. David wasn’t sure what to say so he just nodded slightly. He handed over the items in his hands before taking his leave. He was obviously not going to see Mary Margaret tonight and he had a strange feeling as though he shared more than he should have with her roommate.

“Look, just let her know okay? Good night Emma.” He turned and made his way down the steps. Emma just barely shut the door before she heard the woman in question coming out of the bathroom.

“Hey Em! I’m sorry I didn’t realize you’d be home so soon. I don’t think I left much-” Mary Margaret noticed that the blonde had yet to turn around to face her. “Emma?” 

The blonde slowly turned around. Her face set to stone as she held out the items in her hands. Mary Margaret took one glance down before looking back at Emma’s face. The brunette looked like she wanted to say something but nothing would come out. Emma’s voice was steady when she spoke. Hiding all emotion, though Mary Margaret knew that spoke volumes. 

“David brought these for you. Wanted to let you know he is interested since you kissed him back.”

“Emma, let me explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:: How is Mary Margaret going to explain the events in the woods to Emma? Is Emma going to run in typical Emma fashion or will we see something different? 
> 
> ** I know that this doesn’t have all the fluffy feels of typical Emma and MM fanfics but I felt the need to develop the characters along the story line and what better way to do that than with some angst??**


	9. Muddy Clothes and Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review :) Thanks for reading this far!

Emma felt like she was moving on auto pilot. She mechanically set the items down on the table as she moved to the kitchen. She was dimly aware of Mary Margaret talking frantically but she only had one question she wanted answered. 

“You kissed him back?” At least this time around her voice was much more even. Hiding the many emotions she was going through at the moment. 

“Oh Emma.” Mary Margaret sighed as she made her way over to the blonde. She went to grab her hands but the blonde just pulled back and set her with a cold stare. Mary Margaret tried not to let the hurt show on her face.

Emma saw it of course and almost reached out to comfort the other woman. The blonde quickly tossed the idea out. This is why she didn’t do relationships. They always hurt in the end. 

“Yes..” Emma started shaking her head and moving to leave the small kitchen. She needed to get away from Mary Margaret. She refused to break down in front of this other woman. Mary Margaret blocked the path and grabbed Emma by the shoulders. Mary Margaret was surprised at herself for making the move to stop Emma. She just knew if she let the blonde walk away now there would be no way to get her back.

“Please Emma just let me explain. The day was hectic between Regina and then almost falling off the cliff-” That brought Emma’s attention back to the brunette in front of her.

“You almost fell off a cliff?” Emma pulled back enough to check the other woman over. Mary Margaret was wearing loose sleep pants and a tank top. She couldn’t make out any obvious injuries. “Are you okay?” 

Mary Margaret had to smile. Given the way this conversation could have gone, Emma worrying about her was not something she had figured. There was hope after all.

“Yes. I am fine! Let me explain everything okay?” Emma locked eyes with the school teacher. Her relief that the other woman was okay flooding her. Emma nodded and slowly pulled from her. Mary Margaret spied the two abandoned mugs on the counter. “Let’s finish the cocoa. Then we can sit and talk about all of this.”

“Let me just go get wash-” Emma was surprised by the authority that came from Mary Margaret.

“You will do no such thing. You will go in there and get in your head and nothing I say will let you open back up.” To say Emma was shocked was an understatement. Then again, Mary Margaret was equally as shocked. “Go sit on the couch and I will be over in a second.” Mary Margaret went to tend to the drinks so she missed the look on Emma’s face. 

Emma stood there baffled by the absolute mom voice that came from the other woman. Emma found Mary Margaret’s sweet and meek demeanor adorable, but she couldn’t help but be turned on by the authoritative tone. Emma made her way over to the couch, had the mindfulness to toss a throw over where she was going to sit, and waited for Mary Margaret. 

Mary Margaret had gotten her thoughts sorted in her long shower. She knew why she kissed David back, at least to a point, and she also knew that Emma might not understand. She could only hope the blonde could see her perspective on this. 

Mary Margaret brought the drinks over to the couch. She handed one to Emma before sitting on the other end. The two both took a small sip of their respective drinks before Mary Maragaret started. 

“This morning I had obviously had a small wardrobe malfunction.” She looked pointedly at Emma who at least sent her a small smile. That was something at least. “When I had gotten to the school, I had completely zoned into getting my neck covered up that I didn’t see that Regina was in my classroom.”

“What did that bitch want?” Emma held her hands in mock surrender at the look from Mary Margaret. 

“As I was saying, I hadn’t yet covered this up.” The school teacher gestured to the marks adorning her neck. “Regina saw these and questioned if I was going to teach fifth graders with them showing. I quickly explained I was just running late and…” Mary Margaret stopped. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Emma about Regina threatening to keep Henry away from Emma because of her. 

“Hey…” Emma had seen the conflict on the other woman’s face. She reached out and touched the other woman’s knee. “Regina is seriously a bitch. Don’t take what she says to heart.” Mary Margaret just sighed. 

“She said it wouldn’t be good for Henry to know about us and that she would keep him away from you if he found out.” Mary Margaret sighed again when Emma moved to take her hand back. What surprised her was that same hand coming to stroke her cheek. 

“I don’t care what Regina says. I want to be with you. We will just have to be a bit more discrete.” Emma leaned over and almost kissed Mary Margaret’s lips. She pulled away with a sigh. “I just don’t understand how that got you to a cabin with David.” The blonde leaned back over and sat her cup on the coffee table. 

“I went for a hike after school.” Emma shot her a look. “I know, I know. It was stupid with the storm. I went to the store beforehand to get stuff for when you got home tonight but I ran into Kathryn…” Emma looked genuinely curious at this point. 

“She was picking up a pregnancy test and I don’t know. It just threw me for a moment. So I went to the woods to get some clarity. I stumbled across this hurt dove-”

“Snow-freakin-white.” Emma mumbled as she shot the school teacher an amused look. Mary Margaret just sighed good naturedly. She was never going to get to the end of this if Emma kept interrupting her. 

“As I was saying, I found this dove and took it to the animal shelter.” 

“Enter prince charming.” Emma mock zipped her lips at a single look from Mary Margaret. 

“After getting it checked out, I had to get it back to it's flock. Otherwise it would be alone forever.” Emma may have been teasing but she could immediately see why Mary Margaret was so concerned about getting the dove back to it's flock. “Well the ground was soft from the rain last night and I slipped. I was truly scared and just wished you were there. Then David was there pulling me up.”

Mary Margaret shifted closer to the blonde. Emma was avoiding looking at her now as she stared down at her muddy boots. 

“The storm got really bad and we had to find cover. That's how we ended up in the cabin.” Emma still wasn’t looking at her. “Emma, look at me. Please..” It was the brokenness that made Emma finally look at the other woman. “I didn’t go there with the intention of being alone with him.”

“Why did you kiss him back?” Emma sounded like a small child now and it broke Mary Margaret’s heart. She wished she had a straightforward answer. 

“I was confused, Em. He had basically poured his heart out to me and realistically, I think I just needed to.” Emma moved to get up but Mary Margaret grabbed her hand. She couldn’t have Emma run away right now. “I needed to know for sure that he couldn’t ever live up to you.” Emma’s eyes snapped to hers. 

“I kissed him back. I won’t sit here and tell you I didn’t. I won’t tell you it wasn’t a good kiss, but” She sat her cocoa down, leaned close to the blonde and brought her now free hand up to grasp her chin. “It wasn’t even close to this.” She brought her lips to Emma’s and let out a sigh in relief when she felt the blonde kiss her back. Emma slipped an arm around Mary Margaret’s waist while the other still held her hand. 

The two slowly pulled away when breath was needed. Mary Margaret was happy to see that Emma didn’t look away from her. 

“I’m not saying what I did was right. I just think that I needed it to confirm what my heart already knows.”

“And what is that?” Emma held her breath. She wasn’t sure she was really prepared to hear Mary Margaret talk about her feelings for her but after the whole thing with David, she also wanted to have them confirmed. 

Mary Margaret brought their joined hands up to her chest. She settled Emma’s right above her heart and held it there with hers. 

“That it belongs to you and only you.” 

Emma wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute they were both leaning in and the next they were laying on the floor. Mary Margaret was pinned beneath Emma’s body. The two both stared shocked for a moment before they began laughing. 

Mary Margaret reached up and brushed Emma’s hair out of her face as the laughing died down. She leaned up and caught the blonde’s mouth with her own. Emma shifted her legs to lean down further. She braced herself on her forearms by Mary’s head. 

It wasn’t until Mary Margaret brough her knee up that the two noticed their position. Mary Margaret had placed her thigh directly between Emma’s legs. The blonde couldn't stop herself from grinding down on the thigh. Mary Margaret moaned softly when the action caused Emma’s knee to push up on her own mound. 

Emma pulled back slightly from the brunette to take in her flushed face. The pair were both breathing heavily with goofy grins adorning their faces. Emma kissed Mary Margaret’s nose before making her way to stand up. She pulled the other woman up as well. 

“I’m glad it’s mine. I promise to be careful with it.” Mary Margaret just smiled and hugged the other woman. She looked down when she felt something between her toes. 

“Ugh.” Mary Margaret was trying to remind herself that she told Emma not to wash off earlier so it was her own fault that she and her floor were now covered in mud. 

“Ah. Yeah. Am I allowed to go get a shower now, Ms. Blanchard?” Emma was grinning at her when Mary Margaret looked back up at her. She couldn’t help but smile back. 

“You may Sheriff Swan.” She teased back. As the blonde went to walk past her, Mary Margaret looked at the couch to inspect the damage. She noticed the blanket Emma put down. “Oh Em, you put a blanket down.” She was touched at the thoughtfulness of her friend.

“Of course. I knew once we talked that you wouldn’t be happy if I sat my muddy butt on it.” Emma chuckled and then squealed when she felt a hand connect with her behind. She looked back at the other woman in shock. It shouldn’t have surprised her to see the arousal in the other woman’s eyes that she knew matched her own.

“Go get cleaned up. I am going to take care of this.” The brunette gestured to the floor without breaking eye contact. “Then I’ll have to get out of these muddy clothes as well.” Emma couldn’t stop herself. 

“You could always join me in the shower.” Mary Margaret just blushed heavily, as though she hadn’t made a similar reference a moment ago to them both being unclothed. 

“Maybe another time.” Mary Margaret just leaned up and kissed Emma quickly and then made her way to the kitchen for the cleaning supplies. 

Emma stood there with a lopsided grin on her face. She truly cared about this woman and she refused to let anyone- or any man- come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next::: Mary Margaret runs into David. Regina fights with keeping her curse intact or letting her step daughter knowingly sleep with her own daughter.


	10. To Leave It To Chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Important Question at the Bottom!!**

Emma slowly made her way into the kitchen from Mary Margaret’s bed. The two had cuddled last night after the mud mess was taken care of and fell asleep enjoying being close to the other woman. She was surprised to see Mary Margaret sitting at the table. 

“It’s almost 7:15. Shouldn’t you be heading to Granny’s for your coffee and book time?” Mary Margaret looked to the blonde and shook her head. She slowly got up and made her way to where Emma was making her own coffee. 

“David apparently goes there to see me.” To say Emma was confused was an understatement. The lack of coffee in her system wasn’t helping. She could never figure out how to just make it start. It always wanted to be programmed. 

“And that matters why?” Mary Margaret took over starting the coffee at seeing Emma fighting with the machine. Once the coffee began brewing she turned back to the blonde. 

“I decided I am going to stop talking to David all together. He confessed yesterday at the cabin that he only goes there to see me. That’s not healthy and a little nuts if you think about it.” Emma immediately tried to memorize Mary Margaret looking like this. She was leaning against the counter, having wedged herself between it and Emma. The brunette was looking up at her with a serious, yet adorable expression. 

“I mean the man was in a coma for how long. I think he was bound to have a few screws loose.” As she thought about it, Emma had concerns about his affection toward her girl. Her girl. She liked the sound of that. Emma wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist. “Does he make you uncomfortable? I can talk to him if you want.” 

Mary Margaret just leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips. “That’s okay. I don’t think he is an issue. I just don’t want to be there this morning, not that I know now why he always is there.” 

Emma just nodded before an idea popped in her head. “Well if that’s the case, we have some time before we both need to leave.” She picked the brunette up quickly carrying her over to the sofa. Mary Margaret began giggling before the two found themselves enjoying a wonderful and not long enough make out session. 

******************

Mary Margaret was standing at the counter of Granny’s waiting for her coffee almost 30 minutes later. Emma had gotten a call from Henry about needing to meet ASAP at the castle. The two went about their mornings and Mary Margaret deemed 7:45 an acceptable time to get her coffee. 

David had an interesting conversation with Kathryn that very morning and decided to forgo coffee at 7:15. He figured that if Mary Margaret wanted to reach out to him, she would have done so after he dropped the scarf and flowers off. 

David walked in and as Mary Margaret looked back at the door, both parties were surprised. Ruby handed the school teacher her coffee. She glanced at both David and Mary Margaret. They were both acting strange. David took off out the door and Mary Margaret was quick to follow him. Ruby quickly made her way to the back to tell Granny that she was taking her break. She didn’t want to miss this. 

Outside, David was quickly walking away from the diner. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He turned when he heard Mary Margaret.

“I was trying not to see you.” He tried not to stare at her lips when he saw her bite her bottom lip.

“I was trying not to see you. That’s why I came late.” David just sighed and went to take a step closer to Mary Margaret. The school teacher took a step back. “Emma gave me my scarf and flowers.”

“And?” He couldn’t help but be hopeful for the reason Mary Margaret followed him outside. “Did she give you my message?”

It was Mary Margaret’s turn to sigh. She and Emma had decided that Ruby would have to be the only one to know about their relationship late last night. It was the only way to avoid Regina finding out. Ruby was a risk already but she already knew how the two women felt about each other. 

“She did.. But David.. I told you. I am seeing someone.” Ruby was standing by the side door of the diner. She would find out why later but there had to be a reason why Mary Margaret didn’t just tell David that she was seeing Emma.

“There you are babe.” Mary Margaret looked confused for a moment before she realized what the waitress was doing for her. “I took my break so I can walk you to school.” Ruby slipped her arm around the school teacher’s waist before acknowledging David’s presence. “Oh hey David.”

David for his part looked equal parts shocked and confused. Mary Margaret had seemed interested in him. He didn’t know she was interested in women too. He was prepared to fight over her with another man, a woman though? He wasn’t sure where to start. 

“Uh.. Hi Ruby.” Ruby just sent him a smile and began to push Mary Margaret in the direction of the school. The waitress would get the details on the way. 

***********

Regina sat in her car across the street. A part of her was wanting to see her step daughter and husband connect in some way she could use against the girl. The other part was happy they hadn’t. She wasn’t sure if the two realized how much they meant to each other if the curse would break or not. 

Since finding out who Emma was that first week she was in Storybrooke, Regina had been on edge. The Evil Queen knew that Emma was supposed to break the curse. She could even feel it weakening. She was going to need to go see Rumple and find out what he knew about how the curse would break. 

Regina needed to know if there was a chance it could break with Snow and Charming’s true love kiss. If not, the shepherd may just be her way to ensure her step daughter doesn’t defile her own daughter.

************

“Emma, there is something I need to talk to you about.” Mary Margaret paused as she entered the loft. “Oh. Hi Sydney.” She glanced between the reporter and Emma.

“Hey. We are just doing some work.” Emma smiled over at the school teacher as she began to make her way to where the pair was at the table. “I think we may have found something on Regina.” She sent a pointed look at Mary Margaret. 

“Oh. Interesting work.” Mary Margaret looked between the two, noticing that Sydney looked skeptical of her. “Oh I approve.” She made her way over the kitchen, not paying much more attention to the two until a comment by the ex-reporter caught her attention.

“Sometimes doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?” 

“Yeah. I mean maybe you are not telling the whole truth but if it’s for a good reason, does that make you a bad person?” The two at the table both turned confused gazes on the school teacher. 

Emma was utterly confused by what Mary Margaret meant but she could only assume it had to do with what she wanted to tell her earlier. Once Sydney left, she would need to talk to her roommate and figure out what was going on with her. 

***********

The door above the sign to the shop chimed. Mr. Gold slowly made his way out of the backroom. He grinned when he saw his newest customer.

“What do I owe the pleasure of you stopping in here, Madam Mayor?” Regina didn’t have the time to deal with the imps games. 

“Cut the crap, Dark One. I need to know about the curse.” Mr. Gold just chuckled deep in his chest and made his way over to the jewelry case. He pulled out a seemingly random necklace and began polishing it. 

“You probably should have had all the details before casting it, dearie.” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Look, I just need to know how it is going to break.” 

“Why you already know that. The Savior will break the curse.” Regina wanted to burn that grin off the shop owner’s face. 

“I know that. What I need to know is will she do it or is she being here what does it? Do I need to ensure Snow and the prince stay apart?” Now Rumple was intrigued. 

“Why would you want them together? Wasn’t that the point of the coma?” 

“That is not any of your concern.” Gold simply replaced the necklace in the case before making his way back to the other room.

“Well then dearie, I don’t believe it is your concern to have the information you want. Have a nice day.” Regina groaned and made her way outside. As much as she didn’t want to chance it, she couldn’t let the imp know about the budding romance she was attempting to stop. That would just be another thing he could hold over her if her curse broke. 

****************

“I will give you a call tomorrow.” Emma opened the door for the ex-reporter as he was bidding goodnight to Mary Margaret. Emma wanted to figure out what was going on with the brunette. All evening she had been acting strange. 

“Goodnight you two.” And with that he was gone. Mary Margaret barely waited for the door to be shut before she wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders. Emma wound her arms around the other woman’s waist and kissed her lightly.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Emma asked as she pulled back slightly. Mary Margaret made her way to the kitchen with the empty glasses from the table. 

“Well, about David actually.” Emma was by her side in an instant. 

“Is everything okay? He isn’t still bothering you right?”

“Oh no!” Mary Margaret turned to Emma after placing the cups in the sink. “Not at all. I actually ran into him at the diner this morning.” 

“You went late though, was he waiting for you?” The pair began their night time routines side by side. 

“No, he apparently went late to avoid me as well. I guess he figured I would reach out if I wanted to.” Emma nodded as she handed Mary Margaret the tooth paste, her own mouth full of toothpaste already.

“But then he did take the chance to talk to me about wanting to see me.. You know romantically.” Emma rinsed out her mouth before grabbing her brush and sitting on the toilet. 

“Oh? What did you say about that?” Mary Margaret rinsed her own mouth before moving to take the brush from Emma, seeing the blonde rake it through her hair.

“How many times have I told you to brush it in one full stroke? You only damage your hair by brushing it in those small strokes.” Emma playfully rolled her eyes but turned her back to the brunette anyway as Mary Margaret took over brushing Emma’s hair. 

Shortly after Emma moved in, Mary Margaret had given her the ‘Hair Care 101’ talk. Emma asked her what she knew about long hair given her pixie cut. Mary Margaret’s eyes had gotten this distant look to them before the brunette responded she had long hair growing up. Since the two became more physical with their relationship, Mary Margaret had primarily taken over brushing the blonde’s hair. 

“I actually didn’t have to. Ruby came to the rescue.” That got Emma’s attention.

“Ruby? What did she have to say?”

“Do you have a hair tie?” Emma raised her arm to indicate the one sitting on her wrist. “She played it off as though she was the person I was seeing when I didn’t immediately tell him it was you.” Mary Margaret began to braid the blonde’s hair. 

“At least she came to your rescue, did you tell her why you hesitated?” 

“Afterwards, she walked me to the school. I explained Regina threatening us with taking Henry from you.” Mary Margaret finished the braid and the two made their way back into the main floor of the loft. “She said that as far as David was concerned, we were seeing each other.” Mary Margaret grabbed a glass of water for Emma as Emma grabbed Mary Margaret’s book from the coffee table. 

“I am glad she was there to take care of my girlfriend when I couldn’t be.” Emma didn’t notice the way Mary Margaret was smiling at her until she went to slide into the bed. “What?”

Mary Margaret slid into the bed, handing Emma her water as she took the book from the blonde. “You called me your girlfriend.” Mary Margaret settled back into her pillows as Emma laid her head in the brunette’s lap. 

“Oh. I’m so-” Mary Margaret just placed her hand on Emma’s stomach.

“I never said I minded.” The two shared a smile as Emma began to look over one of the files Sydney had brought and Mary Margaret began a new chapter in her book. It was a few minutes before Mary Margaret spoke.

“I want to be his friend.” Emma looked up from her respective reading material.

“You want to be who’s friend?” Mary Margaret never took the book from her face. She couldn’t look at Emma, for some reason talking about the two conflicting blonde’s in her life made her feel guilty. 

“David’s. I want to be friends. He doesn’t have many and from our conversation the other day, I get the feeling that Kathryn isn’t being faithful either. He should have someone to talk to.” 

Emma was silent for a few moments. She didn’t really want Mary Margaret hanging with the guy who had obvious feelings for her. David is after all the guy who broke her heart. 

“Nevermind. It was a stupid idea.” Mary Margaret took the silence as Emma’s hatred for the idea.

“No. No it wasn’t.” Emma sat up and gently took the book from Mary Margaret. “You have a big heart and I just don’t want you getting hurt. You deserve to have a friend too though. Just be careful okay?” 

Mary Margaret smiled and kissed Emma. The two pulled back smiling like fools and went back to their reading positions. 

“Make sure he knows that if he touches you again, I know how to make someone disappear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:::: VALENTINES DAY!!! What does this mean for our favorite couple? 
> 
> Question for you all! The next part is already written, however is extremely long. There is a nice cut off point prior to things… heating up. Would you like it in one very very long chapter or 2? It just needs edited. 2 chapters would mean a new chapter faster. 1 means you wouldn’t have to wait for what we’ve been building to. Let me know!


End file.
